The first vampire (rewriting)
by DarknessXIV
Summary: A mistake by death,fate,destiny and Magic caused Harry to land in 3000 B.C. altered and pissed off. Watch as he live though his unique life.Harry/Godric/Sanguini somewhat . TBXHPXTW Summary isn't that good, read the 1st chapter for a better understanding
1. The landing

**Magical Britain, after the fall of the Dark Lord**

Harry James Potter lay in a coma at St. Mungo's hospital. His friends, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and the other Weasley siblings crowded around his bed. Some were crying, others holding his pale, cold hand in their grasp, begging him to wake up, please!

But he never did. The healers said that the magical strain on his body was too much, so it began to shut itself down slowly. The savior of the wizarding world was doomed to die a slow death, without ever waking. But even then, his friends and surrogate family prayed for his recovery.

He was one of the few casualties from the war, among whom were a few order members, and Madam Rosmerta who valiantly help defend Hogwarts. Also Professor Sinistra, and Percy Weasley, who took the curse meant for his younger sibling, Fred.(of course the twins fought ferociously against the death eater who did that, and tore him to pieces, literally.) And a few other brave wizards and witches who gave their lives to protect the younger years, hidden deep within Hogwarts. Hogwarts herself fought as much as a sentient castle could. The vines around her wrapped around the death eaters, strangling them, as boulders fell, never crushing anyone from the light.

Harry was in peace, drifting aimlessly in a place filled with whiteness and light. He heard voices calling out to him. "Child…child…can you hear us?"

"Who's that?" He shouted, spinning around.

"Over here…here…." It echoed. Harry felt his body pulled towards the brightest spot in the entire place. Closing his eyes briefly before opening them again, he found himself on his back, hovering before four ethereal beings, three females dressed in togas, flowers and leaves in their long wavy hair, while the third was a male, with long jet black hair as well, all of them pale and beautiful.

"W-who are you?" He asked, realizing that aside from his head, he could not move.

"We are Magic, Destiny, Fate and Death, my child." The lady with hair like spun gold stood at his head. "I am Magic." The other lady with the long flowing red hair, continued "I am Destiny." The brunette picked up on it "Fate." And a lower more masculine voice spoke from beside him. "And I am Death. I believe we have met thrice now."

"Your destiny is done." Destiny spoke, voice whispering, like a breeze that sweeps through one's hair.

"Your fate has been fulfilled." Fate told him, her voice sounded much like a fairy dancing on top of a toadstool.

"You have faced and conquered Death thrice." Death told him, smirking, his voice rough like fire burning on the logs in the fireplace at Gryffindor's tower.

"And now, child, you have earned your reward." Magic said, voice soothing. Harry could compare that to calming, flowing waters.

"M-my reward?" Harry stuttered questioningly.

"Indeed child, you may choose to die, joining your parents. Or you will get another chance at life, and you will meet many people then and even change the world as it is." Death explained.

"I-I thought I was done with saving the world?"

"No, dear child, this time, you will not be controlled by fate or destiny. You will make your own decisions and path. But know this; you may never meet your current friends and family again depending on your choice. You will not wake up in this time." Magic told him as she stroked his hair.

Harry thought about it for a while. As Dumbledore had said once, death is like another adventure. He could die and meet his family in paradise. But did he want that? Could he leave Sirius and Remus behind selfishly, as he went on while he had the choice? This was asked of him once by Dumbledore and like his answer then…

* * *

><p>"No. I will continue if that is alright?" He asked shyly.<p>

"It is fine…you have made your choice and now we present our gifts." Fate said. Forming a ball of light in her hands, it floated over to Harry, hovering over his chest. "Fate's gift to you is the power to live on despite the tasks thrown at you. You will run as fast as the wind, hear better than any creature, gain the strength of a thousand hippogriffs and have intelligence greater than any on earth."

"Destiny's gift to you would be durability that will withstand the age of time and knowledge of the future." Destiny formed an orb as well which floated over to the other orb.

"Death's gift to you, child, is that you will never grow old, never get sick and always be healthy in mind and body." This time, a black orb floated to him and stood next to the other orbs floating above his chest.

"But with all those powers comes weakness as well. Although we have dampened the effects, sunlight will burn if you are exposed to it for too long, a stake through your heart will weaken you badly and silver will irritate your skin, lethal if consumed. But should you turn any human, the weaknesses would affect them fully. They will burn into a crisp when the sun hits them, a stake through their heart will kill, and silver will burn." Magic warned.

"So we have spoken, so it shall be." All four of them chanted as the orbs shot downwards and sank into Harry's body.

Harry felt tingly as the orbs entered him. His hair grew longer, and his malnutrition problems fixed themselves as he screamed in agony. While his bones grew and corrected themselves, scars healed as new skin grew, and his facial structure grew more masculine. Harry thought he was going to die, again. It had hurt so badly that he was surprised when all of a sudden the pain stopped.

"I hate you all…" He groaned in pain and winced when he turned his head.

"Oh that's alright...yes, we are now going to send you a few year into the past." Destiny told him while they laughed.

"H-huh W-" Harry was about to speak whet his body abruptly fell like a rock, as his body stopped levitating.

"Oh dear." Fate said as she heard Harry's fading scream of "WHAAAAAAT!" as he fall into the water below.

"Yes well, at least he's better than any vampire." Death shrugged.

"Um… there is just one problem." Destiny told them meekly while pointing at the clock hanging above where Harry's body once was.

The other three beings turned and looked at it, instead of saying 2000 as it should, it said 3000…B.C.

"Oh…." Fate said.

"Fuck." Death finished as they rushed to the fountain and peered into it.

* * *

><p>Harry landed face first on a patch of soil in the middle of a jungle. '<em>Where the fuck, am I?' <em>Harry groaned as he dusted himself off. Shrugging, he supposed that he had to find some kind of civilization. As he wandered about, there seemed to be something different in the air. Climbing up a tree, he peered down as a group of humans passed by with spears made of…'_Is that stone tools!' _Harry screeched in his head, realizing that this was not "a few years" in the past. He felt a migraine coming as he leaned against the tree. '_FUCK my life, why is it that everything happens to me!'_

Feeling rather hungry, he picked up a safe-looking mushroom. Peeling off the outer layer, he ate it and soon after spat it out. "Merlin's beard, that tasted like crap!" Looking around to find food, he stumbled across a lake. Bending slightly to drink the water, he quickly spat that out too. "Fuck. My. Life." He twitched, he couldn't even drink water! How will he eat? Cursing in various languages in his mind, he looked up into the night sky, which was now tinged slightly orange.

Harry ran towards a nearby cave that he had spotted, and quickly huddled up at the back of it. "I hate this. I'm starving…" He thought as he finally fell asleep at dawn, dead to the world.

Harry woke up the next night as he heard rustling outside his cave. Growling slightly, much like a cougar would, he hid behind a rock and watched the entrance to the cave as he heard some distinctly human like voices. They were coming closer.

Harry, half-starved and very hungry, pounced with a snarl as soon as the third and last man, for that is what they are although primitive looking, stepped into his cave. The surprised humans did not stand a chance, nor did they even get a chance to scream.

Harry licked his lips, his first meal scattered around his cave gruesomely. As the bloodlust clears he stared at the scattered corpses. '_What have I done!' _He thought, horrified as he fled his cave, leaving behind three mangled and drained corpses for the second hunting party to find and bring back the gruesome tale. Thus starting the stories of monsters who hunted man in the dead of the night and draining them dry of blood.

"Well…at least he knows how to feed himself." Death shrugged as the four being watched on.

"…Now we know where you've gotten the inspiration for creating the first few vampires from." Destiny scoffed.

"Well…we'll still watch over him but for now let's depart, brothers and sisters." Magic said as the four beings turned and faded away.

Harry stayed away as far away as he possibly could from humanity in the first few months, until he realized that he could entice a meal to him and drain his meal without killing it, making his prey forget what it had experienced. Along his trips around the world, he had seen people kill each other, predators hunting their prey. And finally, he started hunting, turning into the hunter that he was meant to be. Although he slipped up a few times and killed his prey, he continued on. His mentality changed from a savior to that of an apex predator. Survival of the fittest.

* * *

><p><strong>2000 B.C.<strong>

Harry wanted to die. He had watched humans evolve so slowly, watching them each day, he traveled to Egypt, and watched them build the pyramids. He watched as people started to learn how to make bread and smelt metal. He was even so bored that he tried to find those of his own race. Needless to say, he found none.

Soon he traveled out into the wilderness and created a home there. Although it was in a cave, he had shelves made of stone he had sanded down with his palm, books he made with the sap of some plants and ink he took from squids to write with. He detailed his observations and ramblings in a modified version of written Parseltongue and English, so that no one would ever be able to read them.

He stayed together with his pets, several of whom were descendants of the long dead sable toothed tiger, serpents, a hydra and a basilisk. He treated them with respect and they returned the favor. As the years flew by, more joined him. His lake now held a kelpie with a few fairies settled nearby. A large tree grew over his cave and hid the entrance from view with its roots.

With the amount of magic he excluded, trees gained consciousness and would sometimes tell him tales of human who traveled through the woods, even though they also got distracted quite easily, shifting from a serious conversation to one about a family of squirrels that had made their home nearby.

Harry, or the Ancient One, as most called him in his valley, was finally happy, at least for a great many years. As his first few friends left the living, he continued to watch over their descendants. But the trees stayed strong, a constant in his ever changing life. Even mountains shifted as land turned to sea and sea to land, yet the magic that he exuded kept his valley, now a clearing, safe and protected.

It had almost been 600 years since he stayed in his clearing, and he felt that it is time for him to rejoin civilization as the amount of humans who explored the forests around him dwindled and disappeared completely. Without his food source, he doubted that he could go hungry much longer. Leaning against the tree who he had named Willow, who had guarded his home for 600 years, he thanked his old friend for her services. Promising to visit eventually, he patted the trunk a last time before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>1185 BC<strong>

Harry watched from a distance as the Trojan War started. Shrouded by darkness, he watched the bloodshed; humans dead or wounded littered the ground as he sped through, draining those whose wounds were too severe, giving them a quick death.

In his long life, he had only met a handful of vampires. At first he had been elated. Perhaps they were his age! But he was soon disappointed. They were fledglings, and the oldest he met had lived for 500 years. As far as he knew by now, that one had killed himself, the weak minded fool. Another attempted to kill him, but with his age and experience, that fool died before he had the chance to succeed.

The others he spoke to, but never did keep in contact with, much like when the elders indulged in children chattering, but never sought them out for a conversation. Perhaps when they lived to be older, he decided as he continued on his merry way, watching humans and their silly wars.

* * *

><p><strong>700 B.C.<strong>

Harry decided to move to Greece. He observed as Spartans ruled the lands, occasionally causing a team to hunt him, thinking him to be a wild animal. Ah such great memories, especially when he glamoured them and drained them. The wild energetic blood filled his veins as he sighed in contentment.

Being pale, he doubt he could fit in much with the communities there, in which men were tanned from the training and exercise they did. He did not even try to mix in with the humans as he had done years before.

A few years later, Harry, who had named himself Hesperos, found himself drawn to the scent of burning wood, there he found a grave like hole, burning. Spotting an empty spot behind the flames, he leapt into it. Landing gracefully behind the flames, he spotted a struggling form whose legs were caught in the blaze. '_So that was the burning smell. '_Hesperos thought to himself. Pushing the logs away, he carried the half burnt form out of the fire and placed him against a tree.

"T-thank you for saving me." The figure said in ancient Greek as the burn started healing itself. '_Interesting.' _Hesperos thought, knowing that then, vrykolakas were a myth that the humans followed. Vampires or creatures like that could apparently be killed by exorcism, impaling, cutting it into pieces, beheading or cremating. Of which, only two were actual ways of killing a vampire. Unless one impales the heart or cut the heart and head out, he supposed. It was a pity for them to choose the cremation bit though. But at least he got to the vampire before he died.

"….No problem. However, I do think you owe me a blood debt." Hesperos replied as he darted off, leaving an unconscious human before the injured vampire. That human was meant to be his prey but he could catch another, no problem. He knew that to a vampire, a blood debt was a powerful thing, just as a mate bond was. In the future, Hesperos could demand that vampire to kill himself and he had to follow it through unless the same vampire saved his life in return. It is much like a life debt for a wizard, Hesperos thought.


	2. Taking over

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating: T**

**A/n: I typed two chapters in one and split them..hehehe...**

"English speech"

"Other language 1"

"**Other language**** 2 (Tribe's language)"**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** century, A.D.**

Hesperos ventured out, Magic had said that he would be susceptible to sunlight, but they never did take his magic away although without his wand he did not grasp the hang of wandless and wordless casting till recently where he had the time to sit down and practice. He had enchanted a golden pendant to form a barrier around him, blocking out the sunlight although he still need to sleep during the mid-day before he get the bleeds which is truly a disgusting thing.

As he strolled around his castle, his servants, for he would not call them slaves, how demeaning, bowed to him. He had recently purchase a young male (and the only slave) from the slave trader whom past through his area, pity that the trader always past though there last, he would have freed all those poor souls if it wasn't. And now, he was just about to visit him, knowing that he lived in the east wing, where the other servants lived.

As he approached his room however, he heard her speaking to Alexis, the first servant who had entered his service. He stood outside waiting; after all, it would be rude to barge in on two ladies speaking even if they were servants. And from what he could here, which is everything, the new boy was scared, he had been told about masters and their usually cruel ways and was panicking even with the lady in front of him, reassuring her that their master was kind and compassionate.

As Alexis opened the door to leave, she bumped into the master, and almost fell over if not for his arm gripping her. "Are you alright Alexis?" Hesperos asked as he righted the woman and promptly waved off her apologies and sending her on her way despite the small gasp he heard from the within the room.

As he entered, he left the door open knowing that the young one would be more frightened should it be closed. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Hesparos tried, knowing that most slaves were from tribes and were not allowed to learn how to read or write. Watching the boy's clueless stares, he sighed and tried again using the language Alexis had used previously. "**do you understand what I'm saying now?" **Hesparos said and the boy nodded.

After a few minutes of conversation, Hesparos left the room, ignoring Alexis as she went in to speak with the new servant, as Alexis would not have to do her job for a few hours yet, her job usually consist of nagging at the younger servants, nagging at him for not eating, yes she knows he is a vampire, so were most of the first few servants he had, and they were all as loyal to him as anyone could be. Also, he ignored the giggles and fast chatters coming from within that room as he walked off, wondering what to do now.

The newly named Sanguini, for the master was kind enough to name him, was excited. He was not like the tales he heard even though his master had told him that those were usually true should he had been bought by another. He had offered to pay him even though now, he did not know what he would do with the money. Sanguini chattered away to Alexis and was assured that there were days where he would be allowed to go into the city and there he could use his money on whatever he wished. Sanguini, like the other servants, were given a gemstone with Hesparos's crest carved into it. It was to let others know that Sanguini belonged to Hesparos for his safety.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later<strong>

Hesparos was invited to another noble's home for a feast, he was tempted so badly to refuse for feast like those disgusts him. But Alexis had demanded him to go, stating that he did not go outside his home for a long time, he should show his face once in a while to prove that he was still alive. She even went so far as to whack the back of his head when he called her a 'nagging old woman', ignoring his whines of "That hurts!"

That night, he left for the feast, bringing Sanguini with him, Sanguini was told "tell me when no one is looking so I can run away." Causing Sanguini to chuckle, his master had humor, and also had taught him how to read and write, even how to seduce girls. As he remembered that, he blushed. At that time, he was still partially afraid of his master although when Hesperos taught him how to charm the ladies, his reason for that was "When you grow older you'll start to like them and you need to know how to find a good wife." Although Hesparos said while imitating the voice of an old man, causing Sanguini to laugh hysterically.

That night, Hesperos and Sanguini arrived at the gathering, Sanguini looked around and saw many masters there. He had never seen so many people in one place before, nor have he seen masters and their servants, '_slaves'_ his mind told him, spotting many whom wore clothes that were comparable to rags. Sanguini was horrified, his lord had told him the first night he was bought to change into a silken outfit, tailored to him while Hesperos burnt his rags, stating that no servant of his would wear such things.

* * *

><p>Hesperos looked down at Sanguini and patted his shoulder comfortingly, whispering to him "<span>As I have said, not all masters treat their servants as I do although I wish they would<span>".

"I know, my lord, but to see them…" Sanguini did not know what to say, he moved slightly behind his lord as a master walked up to him.

"Hesperos, how happy am I to meet you." The organizer of the meet, a certain vampire he had saved from burning, came up to him, behind him trailed his slave for no other word could describe the young child, dressed in rags and filth.

"Lycus. Pleasure, and this is Sanguini." Hesperos said cooly, gesturing to Sanguini who now still hid partially behind him, gripping his shirt.

"You let such filth touch you?" Lycus exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn.

"He is not so much as filth as anyone here is, Lycus." Hesperos retorted, eyes glinted in warning as he placed a hand on Sanguini's back protectively.

"Of course." Lycus replied, knowing a warning when he had heard one. He never have thought the vampire whom he had owed his life would still be alive today.

The youth watched as his master talked to the other master, eyes widening at the clothes the other slave donned in. He wondered if the boy would be punished for placing his hands on him, but was surprised when he was not. From what he could understand, which was not much, his master was afraid of the other. And he was curious.

Hesperos knows that Lycus was someone he wanted out of this earth. But his mind told him that Lycus alive and owing a debt to him would be more useful. Narrowing his eyes, he told Sanguini to follow, he may not be able to eat the food, but Sanguini could and so, after taking a place for himself, he promptly gave it to Sanguini, saying that a growing boy needs to eat more. Sanguini was happy and grateful, his master had given him his share!

* * *

><p>As the night grew later, the youth knew his master was going to make him please the other masters, but he did not want to. Crying, he pleaded with his master, kneeling, to please don't make him do it. But he immediately regretted it when his master raised his arm and he closed his eyes, flinching and waiting for the hard blow that is to come.<p>

Hesperos was walking through the courtyard with Sanguini as he spotted two shadows in a corner. He smelt Lycus and his slave, his instinct telling him that something was wrong. They both sneaked up to the pair, "You will do as I tell you. The other masters had enquired if your services were available." He had heard Lycus saying, knowing exactly what he meant. He had also known by smell that the slave had Lycus scent on him which tells Hesperos only one thing. Hearing the slave beg though, pierced his heart. Hesperos told Sanguini to stay still and not move, as he saw Lycus raising his hand, he blurred over and griped his arm tightly.

"Pray tell, what are you doing?" Hesperos purred, tightening his grip even more, ignoring the fearful eyes of both the slave and Sanguini.

"I was merely punishing my slave." Lycus drawled, although his eyes shone with fear. He could never match the ancient vampire in power and he knew that very well.

"Well, in case you did not know, I abhor those who treat others badly and you know that don't you Lycus?" Hesperos said darkly. "Well just your luck I've caught you here isn't it? Remember, you've owed me a blood debt and I am calling it in now." He continued, hissing.

"W-what do you want?" Lycus gulped, fearing for his life.

"Your slave." Hesperos told him.

"My slave? He is worth my life?" Lyrus exclaimed, half fearful, half furious.

"Ahhh dear Lycus, as you have said, he is not worth your life and so, you will only be paying back a part of your debt." Hesperos purred before letting him go.

* * *

><p>The youth opened his eyes when the blow did not come. Looking up he saw the previous master whom his master had conversed with holding the master's arm back in what must be a painful way. Looking up at the two, he looked confused. What are they doing?<p>

Sanguini spotted the slave looking all confused like and shifted over towards him and sat down beside him, although told to stay put, he doubt that his master would mind much. "**Hello."** He said as shocked eyes landed on him from the almost same aged boy before him.

"**H-hello." **The youth said hesitantly back. Sanguini then asked if he knew what they were saying and The youth shook his head, his eyes brightening as Sanguini offered to translate.

"Get out of here Lycus." Hesperos commanded before kneeling infront of the downed boy and Sanguini. Throwing Sanguini a stern look, he raised his arm to place it palms up in front of the slave.

The youth winced as he saw what was to be his new master's arm rising, wondering if he will be beaten and looked on eyes wide with shock as it paused right in front of him. He did not know what to do until "**Take his hand." **Sanguini said reassuringly. And The youth slowly placed his palm on the master's.

"**Hello little one, I am called Hesperos and he is Sanguini. You are to be travelling back with us now." **Hesperos told the skittish boy in his native tongue.

"**Y-you speak…? Sorry!" **The youth blurted out that question before he could think, flinching back expecting to get beaten.

"**Do not be afraid, you can speak your mind. And I have been taught, yes." **Hesperos told him, smiling.

* * *

><p>Soon, the once duo and now trio were travelling back towards Hesperos's home. The youth stuck close to Sanguini, as he did not trust Hesperos as much. Upon arrival though, Hesperos shooed the two boys to the bath, claiming that they stink as he left for his own bath.<p>

The youth was surprised that the slaves, no servants as Sanguini had told him, here had their own bathing area with warm water! Sanguini had told him that their lord demanded them to bath in warm and clean water to prevent them getting sick. The youth was stunned, as far as he knew; this was not the normal behavior of a master. And Sanguini explained that if they got sick, the lord would not have enough hands to tend to his home, therefore no one should bath with cold, dirty water and everyone should eat enough as well.

Sanguini could not find any extra servant clothing for The youth and thus had to let him wear his own clothes even though it looked like The youth was about to drown in them. Sanguini at age seventeen was growing bigger each day, or so his lord had claimed, one day Sanguini would even be taller than him, he heard the lord whining to Alexi one day.

Alexi had opened the doors to Sanguini and The youth's room and promptly told the youth that the lord expects him to go to his room after he was dressed and had eaten.

* * *

><p>After eating, although the youth could not eat much, Bion accompanied him to the mas- '<em>lord.'<em> The youth scolded himself, shaking in nervousness and fear as he knocked and entered the room. Will he be made to service him as he did before to his ex-master?

"**Hello!" **Hesperos called out from behind his desk, watching as shaking boy enter his quarters.

"**Mas-My lord….W-what do you w-wish of m-me?"** The youth stuttered in fear.

"**You know that don't you?" **Hesperos told him, smiling.

The youth gulped and slowly moved to remove his shirt before a "**Stop, what are you doing?" **Hesperos said.

The youth looked down and said, "**M-master said…"**

"**Shhh, I am not your master and I thought Bion would have already told you." **Hesperos comforted, moving over and getting down on his knees to look into the child's eyes. "**I told you to come in here to teach you how to speak and write and also to find out your name. No one here will ask of you to do what your previous master had you do. That is despicable, to force oneself on another. "** Hesperos clarified comfortingly, patting the youth's back as he burst into tears, clinging onto his neck.

"**I-I don't have a name."** He whispered, his cries turned to sobs as he felt the hand upon his back, patting comfortingly.

"**Shhh…then I'll give you one…from this day on, you will be known as Godric." **Hesperos declared as he let Godric calm himself down.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Reviews are loved! Tell me if it is worth it to continue with this!**


	3. Turning

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 3**

**Rated: T**

**A/n: The next chapter! yay! Do I get a cookie? ^w^  
><strong>

**My impression when Godric and Sanguini appeared out from the den for the first time: www. /watch?v=cMIRwCNvI94 (first 40 seconds of the video)**

* * *

><p>A year later and the small group of loyal servants gathered in the courtyard although a fair distant away from a fresh grave as they watched their master sadly. Alexi at age 50 had recently passed away although leaving behind a son and a daughter, the son took over the ex-gardener's duties while the daughter was too young to work yet. Her funeral was held at night as her dying wish was, so Hesperos could bid her farewell.<p>

Hesperos knelt beside her grave, tears of blood streaking down his face, deep inside he knew that he would have to part with her one day, but when that day came, he never did expected it to happen. Despite his offer to gift her with immortality, she had decline, stating that she had to care for her children and did not want to watch them age past her while she lived on. And Hesperos had respected her wishes, and never did bring out that subject ever again.

There were times in the past where Hesperos broke down crying, as he thought of Hermoine and Ron and the rest of his friends in the future. He wept because his memories of them started fading slightly, he could not remember their distinct features anymore. Now all he could remember of them was that Hermoine loved to read and had bushy brown hair while Ron was tall and lanky with freckles and had red hair.

Those emotional breakdown helped him stay sane as centuries pass him by, as he stood untouched by time, and now as he wept, he wept for Alexi, and for the rest of his servants knowing that one day they would part from him to their next adventure. And he would be alone once more to face the coming centuries.

Hesperos was started out of his depressing thoughts as he felt hands patting his shoulder. Turning slightly he was met with the sight of Sanguini and Godric who knelt down beside him as they wiped his tears away.

"What ails you so, my lord?" Sanguini asked worriedly, he had never seen Hesperos breakdown before. It had been a year since he and Godric were told the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"…as they feast on the blood of the living." Sanguini and Godric listened attentively while their lord told them of the myth of vampyres much like vrykolakas but differing slightly.

"What if I told you that I am one of them? Would you scream and run away?" Hesperos continued, looking down at the two growing boys in front of him as his fangs appeared with a 'snik'. He was partially amused and partially depressed at the deer in the headlights look on their faces.

Godric let out a squeak, his eyes wide as he took in his lord's fangs. '_Is he going to eat us?' _He thought worriedly, although if he did eat them Godric doubt that he would run, after all he owed his life to the man before him.

Sanguini himself had backed away slightly before stopping, "M-my lord?" He questioned, his voice shaky.

"If it is too much for the both of you to bare, I will wipe your memories and you can go on with your lives." Hesperos offered although his eyes gleamed with sadness.

The two boys looked at each other before looking back at Hesperos, squaring their shoulders they said as one. "We do not mind, you are our lord." "Our savior." Godric added as they pounced on Hesperos to engulf him in a hug. "And when you're hungry you can drink from us too." They whispered as Hesperos shed tears of joy for having such loyal companions.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p>Hesperos had only drunk from them a few times in the past, taking only what he needed, which was not much seeing as he is rather old.<p>

Hesperos merely reach out to hug the two boys, bringing their warm bodies close to his cold one. "There would be a day where you both would part from me and for that I weep." He whispered and then leaned back to look into their eyes. "Would you both be content to walk with death? To be my brothers, my sons, my companions for all eternity?" Hesperos had to try. Hoping deep within himself that they accept his offer although he knew that it was selfish of him. For thousands of years he lived alone, and never had the temptation of turning anyone however Alexi, Sanguini and Godric changed that. One had declined but he could hope…

"To be able to walk with you forever?" Sanguini asked, wide-eyed, he was honored, there were days where he dreamt that his lord would ask him that question but he was not that selfish to ask it of him. Like Godric, he was willing to serve him till the day he died, regardless.

"If you'd like, you may have a day to think about it." Hesparos told them as he caressed their cheeks before dismissing them to bed, it was getting rather late anyway.

The next day, Godric and Sanguini had gotten up early to watch the sun rise. "Do you think it was a dream, Sanguini?" Godric asked the boy next to him as they sat on the ledge. "If it was it'll be a really nice dream." Sanguini replied, although from their position they could see Alexi's gave below a tree.

"Do you think this'll be the last sunrise we'll see?" Sanguini nudged Godric.

"Yeah…." Godric replied as they sat there silently, basking in the sunlight and each other's presence.

* * *

><p>The moment the sun sets, Hesperos woke to see two boys roughhousing on his bedroom floor, oblivious to his awaken state. "<span>...Pray tell, what are you two doing?"<span> Hesparo's voice rang out as the two boys stopped, staring wide eyed at him, Sanguini pinning the smaller boy to the floor with his hands and legs.

"Uh…..we were waiting for you." They both said, smiling sheepishly as Sanguini stood up and helped Godric up.

"We have thought about it and we would be honored to follow your forever." Godric said for them both.

Hesperos smile happily, "Are you both really sure?" He just have to ask again as they nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hesperos said and just as he was done, Sanguini and Godric pounced on him.

Hesperos bit Sanguini, draining him while Godric watch on, he thought it was the most sensual act that he could see, Hesperos did not waste any blood, not even a drop and as Sanguini moaned, it was not one of pain but of pleasure.

Hesperos heard Sanguini's heart beat slowing down and withdrew his fangs, slicing his wrist, he placed it over Sanguini's mouth, urging him to drink. And drink he did, as soon as Sanguini had the strength, he latched onto Hesperos's arm with his hands, slurping like a man starved as Hesperos turn to Godric, biting into his neck as Godric tilted his head back, moaning out loud as the fangs pierced his skin.

Soon, Hesperos had two almost newborn vampires suckling on each arm as they fell asleep soon enough. Hesperos wondered what kind of newborn they would be and planning where to take them once they've woken, two newborns amongst humans would be a disaster. Lifting them both over his shoulders, he sped out of his home and into the wilderness at his backyard, finding a suitable cave, one entrance and exit, deep enough so the sun does not reach in and far enough from civilization, he placed his two progeny on the ground on top of various luxurious furs that he took from home.

* * *

><p>Speeding back, he went and found his butler or sorts, telling him that he was leaving and that his manor and the things in it belonged to him now. Once he settled everything, he raced back to his slumbering progenies, curling up around them protectively when the sun rose and slept.<p>

The night after as the sun set, Hesperos woke, feeling two bodies pressed up against him, he blinked and sat up, noticing that the two newborns were still sleeping, he sped off to find some food, also known as a human and drained him dry. Creating a newborn is taxing, creating two was worse, seeing as newborns drank from their makers for the first few months of life, Hesperos was sure to hunt three more, stuffing himself to the brim before heading back and sitting by his progenies, watching and waiting.

* * *

><p>As Godric woke groggily, at the same time as Sanguini, he looked around frantically, and calmed when his eyes landed on Hesperos who sat beside them smiling. "How's your sleep?" He asked, reaching his arms out to stroke their head. Surprisingly, Godric found comfort in that despite his past as he leaned forward, wanting to have more while he heard Sanguini purred beside him.<p>

Hesperos chuckled as he brought his hands back to himself despite the whines of the newborns before him. "It's time for you to learn exactly what a vampire is." He said, making himself comfortable. "But first, you both must be hungry."

As Godric heard that, he realized that yes, he was hungry although he did not know how to feed. He turned slightly to look at his…brother, he supposed, when he heard him keened.

"Here." Hesperos had said before moving closer to them and placing their heads on either side of his neck. "Give into your instincts…" His voice soothed as fangs sneaked out from their open jaws, sinking into Hesperos's neck. Hesperos winced at the force of their bite, he could feel his blood bleeding out from the side of their mouths as they licked, suckled and gulped greedily. He really do need to teach them how to feed properly soon.

"Enough." Hesperos said as he pushed slightly at their shoulders. Although they whined, their fangs retracted as they instinctively licked the wound they created as it heals over before moving back. Hesperos sighed as he leaned forward to lick up the blood they have split around their mouths. "Messy eaters." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>Soon, he began teaching them the ways of a vampire, "A bond between a childe or a progeny and their maker is sacred, the childe will be compelled to listen to their maker for the first few weeks of life and maybe even further. However, a maker holds the power to command their childe to do as they wish or they could release their childe from their hold, severing the bond between them. Young makers usually do that after they get tired of their childe, turning them only because they thought them interesting for the moment."<p>

Sanguini and Godric listened attentively, absorbing the information like a sponge as Hesperos continued. "A vampire could also claim a mate, be it another vampire or a human, but if they did not claim their intended yet, he or she is free game to the others. Should another vampire drain the human intended before he or she is claimed, there is nothing that the vampire could do. Harming another's mate without reason, would be asking for the vampire to rain down their vengeance on you. Do not do that if you value your new life." Hesparos warned as he stoked the heads of his progenies.

"How do we know when we've met our mate?" Sanguini asked innocently.

"Their scent and appearance would draw you in more than the others you have met." Hesperos replied.

"But your scent and looks drew us to you." Godric said, tilting his head.

"You're only saying that because I'm your sire. You both are not old enough to be able to sniff out your mates yet so patience, young ones." Hesperos chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next night, Hesperos had his arms in between their teeth, "Bite softly, the deeper you bite, the more the blood would flow and it would be faster than you both could drink." He explained as he tried to teach them how to bite. "Ow. Sanguini, not so hard, do you want the human's neck to break before you've finishing drinking? Godric, do not drink and tug with your teeth, human flesh is more fragile than my arm, do you wish to have a mouthful of human meat?"<p>

Sighing to himself once more he wondered why on earth did he turn two adolescent humans at once. In the past, he lived off half the amount of blood in the human body each week, now he had to drain six of them dry every other night. It is taxing and he could not hunt in the same places lest he lead hunters to his den.

"After drinking, you should lick the wound close as wounds made from a vampire fang would continue bleeding until the saliva of a vampire heals it over." Hesperos explained as they did so. Well at least they were too young yet to go venturing out of the den, imagine when they reached the age where they could do so. He would have to run all over the place just to get them back by sunrise, he thought. The wonders of being a maker, maybe that's why he hadn't, turn anyone before.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Sanguini and Godric finally had the first glimpse outside their den, sniffing around cautiously as the slowly exited the cave while Hesperos stood just outside the entrance staring at them in amusement.<p>

He had told them previously that they were not allowed out of his sight, threatening them with bringing a human for them to drink of the next night if they do not listen. Godric and Sanguini were not old enough to hunt on their own yet, relying heavily on their maker's blood but they could drink human blood as experimented by Hesperos a few nights before, although they hated it, stating that it does not taste as good as Hesperos's.

Hesperos had rubbed against every tree in a 100 mile radius with the underside of his chin, the den being the center, for other vampires to scent, marking his territory. He knew his newborns needed as much space as they could possibly get. Vampires developed a scent gland under their chin just for that purpose, scent-marking.

A vampire trespassing another's territory when sighted, would be warned firstly before attacked if he or she stands their ground and refuses to leave. Especially so with a maker and their new childe, other vampires would kill a newly made childe just because the amount of food source they could get would lower with another mouth in the area. This is why makers are so protective of their childe, although it fades off quite a bit as the childe ages, although the urge to protect never disappears in some.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank these people for their reviews: izzywizzyme, NewBlueTrue, ****TheDevilInDisguise, KafeiDetour, Mistress Rose Angeline, sm1982, Firehedgehog, sirimus234, SlyAddiction, Katsy17, The View From Up Here, BengalDarknessTiger, leobutler, Elfin69, jolynda, Elfin69, HayatoxAkemi, And all of you who fav/alerted me. Thank you all so much!**

**Anyway I have a question, I would really like to write a multi-crossover fict but I am not sure which would you want to read it from.**

**1. Dark at Heart, 2. Little angel or 3. The first vampire.  
>And which would you like for me to crossover? , 1. twilight 2. Supernatural or 3. both.<strong>

**I would appreciate if you took the time to review and such! I love you all! :D  
><strong>


	4. Parting

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 4**

**Rated: M**

**A/n: Alright so this chapter has a slash scene in it, feel free to skip it if you want!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hesperos watched as his progenies looked around at their surroundings in awe, as vampires their senses were enhanced, and so, they admire the world they thought they knew with new eyes. He had let them have fun for a while before calling them to him. He had to start training them; it would not be long before he would be unable to sustain them by himself.<p>

A few minutes later, Hesperos ran at a human speed around the forest, his movements erratic like a human in fear for his life, previously, he had ordered his progenies to hunt him as they would hunt a human. Soon enough, two forms tackled his body down, pinning him to the forest floor. Sanguini and Godric's faces came into his line of sight as he struggled against their grip weakly, mimicking human behavior.

Sanguini and Godric smirked triumphantly as they leant down to take their meal, keeping in mind what their sire had taught them, they bit down gently, drawing blood from his veins on either side of his neck and licking them up, although a few drops did slid from their lips to the forest floor. It was a vast improvement from their first few days of messy eating.

Hesperos smiled as he was fed from, they had improved and he was proud of them. Their hunting techniques however do need improvement but that would come with practice and age. As their bodies pressed against his sides though, he felt something different than the previous feedings. It seemed that they had recently transcended from their newborn stage. "What is this?" He questioned as he rubbed his hips against the hardness pressed against him from either sides, watching as they withdrew their fangs and due to the blood they drank and the minuscule amount of blood left him them, they blushed.

Godric felt himself hardening as he drank from his sire, he tried willing it away but it does not, he rubbed up against his sire as he drank, although his previous master had made him do various things against his will, he thought that he was disgusted by men but his sire was irresistible. If there were anyone that he would allow to touch him, it would be the vampire who he was drinking from and maybe, his blood brother.

Sanguini was thinking the same thing, except that he never did had the same past as Godric, he had dreamed of his sire before while he was still a human. He remembered waking, to find the front of his pants wet with his release or he would wake up hard and had to pleasure himself although he would look at his sire guiltily if he met him that day.

"What is this?" They heard their sire question as they withdrew their fangs guiltily, "T-this?" Sanguini echoed, "U-uh…" Godric replied, both blushing heavily.

"This." Hesperos repeated as his hands reached down to palm them through their pants sensually, causing them both to moan aloud.

"S-sorry." Godric and Sanguini bit out as their sire simulated them, hearing him purr, "It's alright, vampires are sensual creatures, would you allow me to please you both?" he asked as he stopped his movements.

As Godric came down from his haze of pleasure, he nodded hesitantly. He would really like that but he did not wish to pressure his sire into doing something he did not want to as Sanguini sounded his agreement with a small moan.

Hesperos brushed against their foreheads, "Then we should go back to our den." He said as he blurred off, Sanguini and Godric looked at each other as they followed their sire, if they were still human, they bet that they would be tripping in their excitement and hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>~Slash scenes ahead!~<strong>

At the den, they found their sire sitting among their pile of furs, looking at them with half lidded eyes as they rushed to his side. Hesperos brought Godric in for a kiss as he nibbled on his bottom lip and as Godric moaned softly, his tongue pushed past his lips, tongue coaxing Godric's into a battle while Hesperos's hand rubbed against Sanguini's hardness.

Godric was in bliss, he had never experienced this in the past, this pleasure. He could do nothing but moan as his hands trailed against his sire's back. He felt his sire's tongue explore his mouth thoroughly, claiming him, then Hesperos's tongue coaxed Godric's into his mouth, allowing him to explore his sire's mouth. He flinched though when his sire's hands trailed down to his behind, rubbing it. And he felt his sire withdrew from him, he whined in disappointment and guilt, did his sire find him repulsive now?

"Shhh, I swear we would not take it that far. You both are not ready for that." He heard his sire whispered to him in comfort before drawing him back into a kiss as Hesperos trailed kisses down his body, shedding his clothes as he went, nipping and suckling on Godric's nipples briefly, he finally reached his prize, rubbing his other hand up and down Godric's length, he took him into his mouth suddenly as Godric moaned. He had never had this done to him before, it felt fantastic though as his sire swallowed around his length, his throat tightening and relaxing around him as he bobbed his head.

Meanwhile, Sanguini was moaning and groaning with his blood brother, his sounds of pleasure adding to his as his sire pumped his shaft, varying the speed and the strength of his grip, although he swears that his sire knew when he was about to cum as Hesperos would tighten his grip around Sanguini's sacs to prevent him from releasing, torturing him with pleasure.

Soon, Godric could no longer hold himself back although before he could warn his sire, he came in copiously into Hesperos's mouth, feeling him swallow it all as he lifted his head from Godric's spent length. "You were exquisite." Hesperos said as Godric lay limply on the furs. Godric himself, had never heard anyone compliment him so.

Hesperos eyed Sanguini as he drew him into a kiss as well, letting him taste his brother on his lips. Forgoing the foreplay, he ducked his head down and swallowed Sanguini's length as he did Godric's. This time though, his fingers were still in a tight ring around Sanguini's length, causing Sanguini to soon beg for his release before his sire granted him that. Also swallowing it down as he laid his childe into a more comfortable position, preparing for the day to come as he dressed them gently and lovingly although he himself was still hard, he figured that he could take care of that the next night, his pleasure was secondary to his progenies.

The next night, Godric and Sanguini awaken much sated than before as the memories of the previous night flooded them, the turned, laying on their side as they looked at their sire as they trailed their hands down their sire, rubbing him and bringing him to a quick release.

"You both did not have to do that", he said as he lay beside his progenies, basking in their presences and vice versa. "We wanted to." Godric replied for them both as they curled around each other, deciding to spend the night just like this as the bond between them strengthens.

**~Slash scene ends~**

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Hesperos had brought them into the city for them to watch and learn as he hunted, currently, he had already hunted two females, seducing them to a secluded corner and there, he drained them partially, and let his progenies drink from them till they were dry, although they did so viciously, tearing into the second's throat just like they did the first even after he had scolded them for it.

Godric and Sanguini were growling softly to themselves as they watched their sire leaned up against a roman master, somehow making himself look small and submissive, they watched as the human caressed their sire's face before following him into the same dark corner he had enticed the females to. This time however, he did not let his progenies drink from the human.

"We are keeping him for future training." Hesperos told them as he glamoured the human so heavily that the human was in such a state where he followed Hesperos to their den in the woods, although Sanguini and Godric trailing behind their sire, still growling softly to themselves.

"You have to stop that." Hesperos whispered to his progenies as he caressed their cheeks. "But you belong to us." Sanguini whined. "We hate that the humans had their hands all over you." Godric continued.

"The humans meant nothing to me, and you both will always have me till the day you want me to release you. There would be a day where you have found your mates and then there would be no need for me anymore." Hesperos told them. "You are all we need and we do not want to be released from you." Sanguini and Godric said at the same time."What is that thing doing here?" Godric continued, glaring at the human with glazed over eyes, sitting quietly in a corner.

"He is here to get you both used to a human nearby and perhaps then you both will be able to live in a human city without draining everyone dry. And after that, he will be used for you both practice hunting a real human." Hesperos said as they nuzzled up either sides of his neck.

"What makes you think that we wouldn't kill him as soon as you leave us along in the den with him?" Sanguini taunted.

"If you do, you both would have to see another human touch me as I bring him or her back." Hesperos told his childe, looking at their facial expression; he knew that they have decided to take the lesser of two evils.

* * *

><p><strong>Another few weeks later<strong>

Godric and Eric had held up without killing the human tied up in their den, and now, they had chased him for a few days more, practicing their hunting until that human was useless to them and Hesperos had released the human, now had lost quiet a lot of weight and had bite marks all over him out in the forest, allowing them to chase and drain the human dry.

With the two of them, they had played with the human, appearing in front of him for long enough that he would run in the other direction. It had been an hour and they had gotten bored, pouncing, they grabbed hold of the human and drained him dry as their sire drop down from the tall tree behind them, landing elegantly. "Both of your hunting techniques had improved, I am very proud of you." He complimented as they preened but started growling in protest at his next line. "Perhaps I should start keeping humans for you both to play with."

Much to their annoyance though, Hesperos did bring a human back, but this time instead of seducing them, he played with his greed, this time, the human that he brought back was a slave trader. This time, since they were already used to humans in the vicinity, that human was used mainly for training, which both Godric and Sanguini had tried their best to draw out the torture. For this time, that human was not glamoured. Needless to say, their skills in hunting and tracking had increased dramatically in the next few months.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** century- Roman empire, the start of the dark ages.**

Hesperos and his progenies watched on as the Roman Empire fall from afar. They watched quietly from the shadows as the cities fell one by one, as though the land was rewinding into the past, chariot races that they had once enjoyed whilst human disappeared completely. Cities, disappeared, and in their places, small villages and tribes.

Hesperos, Godric and Sanguini were forced to move more frequently, to where humans had established their villages. Those villages however, were small and did not have a large population. Should Godric and Sanguini feed from the same area, the humans in the village would be gone in under a few weeks as young as they were at a few hundred years of age, they still had to feed frequently, at least thrice a week if they left the humans alive and once to twice a week if they drained them completely.

Hesperos sat in a new cave, writing his observations in a blank book with a feather and some black ink. Beside him laid an open chest, filled with stacks upon stacks of books and scrolls along with quite a few bottles of ink and a bunch of feathers. That chest would be a historian's dream if only they could read his mix of English and parseltongue which he had thought his progenies how to read and write although they respected his privacy and had not read most of the books in the chest aside from the ones that he had allowed them to get their hands on.

Hesperos ended his new book with _And soon it will be time before we had to part from each other. The lands could not sustain us should we continue as a group no matter of my reluctance to let them go._ As he waited for Godric and Sanguini to come back from their hunt, having resigned himself to tell them the bad news that very day.

As Sanguini and Godric chased each other into the cave happily, they slowed to a stop as they met their sire's serious look. "Godric, Sanguini, there is something I would like to tell you both." Hesperos started, grabbing their attention. After almost 500 years, those two had not matured much at all. "What is it?" Sanguini asked curiously.

"The land is not healthy enough to sustain three vampires hunting in the same proximity as each other. You both are old enough now…" Hesperos continued and was interrupted by a frantic Godric "You are not releasing us are you?" Followed by a "Did you get bored of us?" by Sanguini, both feeling extremely anxious.

"No I am not releasing you both unless that is your wish, I was thinking that we should take a break, as some would say, a few hundred years apart from each other. You both must learn how to survive without your maker close to you." Hesperos replied solemnly shushing them before they voiced their rejections.

"I will check up on both of you from time to time and I expect you both to visit me as well and if in five to ten centuries later and either of you still had not changed your mind of leaving my side, you may come to where I am and stay but until then I will leave seven nights from now." Hesperos declared, getting two grudging agreements.

And the two younger vampires had taken each night from then on trying to seduce their maker, and succeeding most of the time, and had spent most of the time in each other or had someone in them, or both. The scent of sex and blood saturated the air in the den, with the stamina of vampires, they were each able to release various times for those few hours from sunset till sunrise. All of them trying to imprint that memory into their minds, for that will be the last time they would see each other till quite a few years later.

* * *

><p>Soon, that night arrived as Godric and Sanguini stood at the coast, waving farewell to their maker as he made his way towards the forest he had left a few centuries ago, his sanctuary. He tracked across the sea bed, where the sunlight does not reach, and buried himself when he reached his limits to sleep before he gets the bleeds which would pollute the water and the merfolks would not appreciate that. He did not wish to be chased out of the ocean while getting poked by tridents, thank you very much.<p>

Unfortunately, by the time he reached the shores of Britain, it had just became midday and he had to bury himself near the shore, in the seabed, and slept till the sun had set before dragging himself out of the mushy ground, scrunching the bottom of his shirt as he trudged out of the water and onto the beach, his shirt pouring copious amount of water onto the sand which absorbed it just as quickly.

He had to find and bathe in a freshwater lake or river soon, before salt starts to form all over his body. Of course to add to that, a lone fisherman had saw him as he made his way across the beach, as Hesperos's eyes met his though, he jerked slightly and soon had forgotten the past few minutes of his life, which includes ever seeing Hesperos.

* * *

><p>Coming up to the closest river which unfortunately also had a small village close by but Hesperos's desperation to get the salt water off his body and clothes, his chest having magically shrunk and waterproofed laid in his pants pocket, he dismissed the village as a low threat before stripping down behind some bushes near the waterfall as he went for a swim as well as clean himself in the process. His clothes could be cleaned later and he refused to use spells and charms for everything, if an area had an excess of magic usage around it, there is a slight chance that something might become sentient.<p>

Unknown to Hesperos as he surfaced from the lake, he was spotted by a village women who had promptly ran back, talking about spotting a handsome man bathing in the lake by the river, although no travelers had passed by, a few men volunteered to go back to the lake to see for themselves, doubting the woman.

Hesperos was enjoying his bath, although he wished he had a bar of soap, but he had to make do with just water, he swam on his back, floating as his eyes were closed in relaxation. Fishes and other water creatures instinctively know not to nibble on the predator in the water lest they get killed. A twig snapped nearby as Hesperos stood up, eyes narrowing in the direction from which he heard it from. Humans, his mind told him as he heard the distant, yet closing in, footsteps. In a blur, he had collected his clothes, and blurred off to hide in one of the taller trees by the lake.

* * *

><p>The small group of men, whose age ranges from fourteen to twenty, four of them, had walked along the well used pathway to the lake in which the woman had told them, Marcus, the fourteen year old, in his excitement had ran in front of the group, wanting to see the stranger first and then he would have something to boast to the others in the village. From behind a few leaves though, he could see the most beautiful male he had ever seen, stepping on a twig though, a loud snap sound echoed through the forest, causing the being to stand up and look around before his eyes settled directly at him before it disappeared in a blur. Marcus gaped in shock as the rest of his group came up to him. "What did you see?" The leader of the group asked but instead of telling the truth, he stuttered out "Just a squirrel."<p>

Hesperos cursed his inattentiveness, a human child had seen him but from what he could hear, he had not given him away, how intriguing. This child bode watching and what fun it would be to play his game of human-watch which after he had his progenies, he had no time to spare doing so. He supposed that now, he could play that game again.

Now though, as he ran across the forest, suddenly feeling a sense of familiarity as he stumbled into the clearing he had stayed in for a great many years, it seemed that the village in which he had came across was rather near, at first, as he ran deeper into the forest, trees started to attack him and that was when he knew that this indeed was his clearing. He stood still, letting the branches brush up against him harshly before they stopped and rubbed over the exact same spot, this time, soothing as though trying to apologize. Grinning, he said "I'm home, my friends." As though he was taking to nothing but the trees bent downwards suddenly with creaking sounds, "It has been a long time. Willow had missed you." They whispered as he blurred across the forest and placed his hands on the largest tree in the middle. "Hello old pal." He said, patting the trunk as a brunch snaked around his waist. Eyes and mouth appearing on the willow it said "It had been too long."

"I know old pal, but I'm back and here to stay for a while at least." Hesperos told Willow, patting his brunch comfortingly before asking about the other creatures in the forest. And had found out that elves had made their tree-homes nearby, along with a pack of wolves, a herd of unicorn on the southern edge and various other creatures.

After chatting for a bit, he slipped into the cave below Willow, due to the magic around, dusts and other parasites had not been able to enter, leaving the cave as it was when he had first left. According to Willow, a few vampires had attempted to wage wars against each other nearby but were chased off by the trees. Apparently, they seemed different then him, or so Willow had told Hesperos and he told Willow that there were different breeds of trees and animals and different races of humans why not different kind of vampires as well?

* * *

><p><strong>An: I most probably would get the chance to cross this story over with Supernatural and twilight sometime in the future seeing as in True Blood, Godric did die (I'm so denying that, he died? No way that did not happen at ) early in the series so...yeah...**

**Anyway I would like to thank these people for their reviews: The View From Up Here, Janelly Slytherin, fprintmonn, TheDevilInDisguise, xDarklightx, sm1982, My Solitude, NewBlueTrue, BengalDarknessTiger, The Dark Lady Voldermort666, Katsy17, Firehedgehog, Silvermane1, TheLovelessRose, Vaughn Tyler, exaigon.**

**Lately, I had little to no time to reply reviews via pm and such so if I didn't thank you as I do previously, I am very sorry! I finish typing my stories at like...2-3 am and upload them the next day when I have the time so...yeah...that's my excuse. (I had to research the past in order to get things right as well so...yup.)  
><strong>

**Thank you all who fav/alerted too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Questions: 1) I know each of my chapters are around...2.5k words each give or take (This one is 3.6k, without the Ans just so you know), and I update almost everyday. To me..that's short for a chapter so I was wondering, would you people want to read short chapters everyday, or wait like a few days for a longer one?**

**2) Should the twilight vampires sparkle? (I hate that though..its like...0o0lll If they're like daywalkers, fine, but sparkle? gosh..where's the manly-ness in that?)  
><strong>


	5. Godric's progeny

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: I've decided to cross this over with Twilight seeing as I would run out of things to write about as soon as I'm done with the part where Godric dies in the TB series. (I said he died in the show not in the story, don't kill me.)And I like crossing over things randomly. I have twicked the vampires in Twilight though..taken away their sparkles etc, I'd explain the rest when time comes, don't worry!**

**I'm sorry if I took too long, I had to watch a documentary about ancient rome and the following times, including the vikings so I'd get my facts straight in this fic so...yeah  
><strong>

**Anyway, as you all know, well if you don't you'll know now, I do not have a beta, and am looking for one. He/she has to qualify 's beta reader qualifications and do not mind giving me ideas, fixing plot holes and spamming me with "Where's the next update! Get to work you *)&^&)^)^!" (or something like that) because I am lazy at times. So if you meet all of that, please be my beta? (I'd be uber pleased if you can beta my "Dark at heart" and "Little angel" fic as well.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<span>the olden speech in Britain"<span>

"**Viking speech"**

"Speech"

'_thought'_

**_spells_**

_letter content**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Hesperos spent the few days catching up with his old friends, mainly the trees, and the older faes and got to know the elves better. Soon however, he went back to the river he bathed in, watching the village and marking out any potential blood donors, willing or otherwise. Specifically looking out for that intriguing young man, he reminds Hesperos of Godric and Sanguini, causing him to sometimes drift into a melancholy mood at times, missing his progenies very much although he did send various letters to them in their special language. Usually the owls, falcons, eagles or other large bird of prey would offer to take his letters to them, some even volunteered to wait for a response before coming back home.<p>

He did however receive a letter from the Darcian coven, apparently, they had kidnapped a hawk, and given it the letter in faith that it would bring it back to Hesperos, how they identified which hawk to kidnap though, Hesperos was sure it was because he did send a letter to them soon after meeting them before he turned Godric and Sanguini.

They had again asked for him to join their coven, which he denied, as usual, stating that he refused to participate in children's game of who owns more territorial space at the playground. Although his reply did hinted that should they find and track down those he hold dear, they would regret ever being turned, stating _All of you may be old, but I am old enough to turn you over on my lap and spank you like the children you are, you may play without adult supervision, step out of line though… _Was his reply in their language.

* * *

><p>Sitting by his makeshift desk, created by Willow's smaller roots which broke through parts of the cave, from the side wall and curving to penetrate the ground in such an angle that it formed the desk, Hesperos had made a comfortable arm chair to use, getting wood from the branches that the trees lost during the winter or via a rough storm. Of course, he asked for their permissions to use them first though. Hesperos took out a new book and continued writing, it is rather therapeutic to do that, it helped him keep his sanity and calm him, sometimes, he re-read his entries, correcting certain parts and occasionally laughing as they brought back certain memories.<p>

Stretching after writing a great many pages, he decided that yes, he did not smell as great as he wanted himself to smell like, gathering a few flowers that a tree had offered to him, he casted a charm, turning it into a edible yet sweet smelling pulp which could be used as soap, he did not want to poison the village by using modern bar soap, even though there was a lake right at his doorsteps, he did not wish to use it being certain that the merpeople would not appreciate him bathing in there, nor would the kelpie and other water creatures, it also did not give him the privacy that he wanted, the faes and elves frequently walk past the lake.

* * *

><p>Gathering his other set of clothes made from the thread spun by the elves in trade for his assistance whenever they needed it, like that day where the builder needed to build a home in a certain pattern but could not seem to coax the tree to grow in that specific way. Hesperos had to coax the tree into doing so.<p>

Moving cautiously to the lake which branches off into a river, he sniffed the air, making sure that no villagers were nearby as he peeled his clothes off his back, sliding into the water with his small wooden bowl filled with the pulp floating above the water surface before him. Hesperos was having a blast, washing his hair out in who knows how long, technically it was merely a couple of days ago, but that was long enough to go without a bath. Massaging the pulp into every part of his body, he floated on the surface, merely enjoying the relaxing way that the water felt around his body, and the crashing sound of the tiny waterfall behind him.

Hesperos soon heard someone approaching, sniffing the air once, he noticed that it was that village boy, the one who kept his presence a secret. Deeming him a very low threat, Hesperos did not move from his spot, the importance of his relaxation outweighs the chance that the boy might change his mind and run back screaming to the village.

Meanwhile, Marcus had been going back to the lake almost every day when he had the time to, trying to catch another glimpse of the ethereal being once more. As he neared the lake, his eyes widened as he stood still behind the tree. The being was there! He was floating on his back in the river, the water rippled as his hands circled slowly.

Hesperos continued floating there for quite a few hours despite the little stalker behind the tree, pretending that he did not see him. Soon however he stood up, moving over to the shore to dry up and get dressed, he sped back to his forest, there are things that he would need to do even if all he wanted to do was float in the lake forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten years later<strong>

Hesperos's little stalker, as most of the magical folks named the child, who had now grown into a young adult, was missing and Hesperos was not in a good mood. Some vampire had trespassed into his territory and had the nerves to steal one of his villagers, he was short of a 'donor' not that he needed that many, but humans grew old so fast, thus he had to keep the village population up, protecting it from the shadows against intruders and such.

Searching through the immediate area for his missing 'sheep', he stumbled onto the trespasser's lair, bursting it open with a snarl; he saw the vampire leaning over his sheep, in the midst of feeding on him against his will. Hesperos's fangs burst out from behind his gums and he appeared behind the vampire and had his right hand thrust up into the vampire's heart, with a small bit of wordless and wandless magic, he created a small spark, just enough for it to catch the vampire on fire from the inside. "I hate trespassers." Were the last words that unfortunate vampire heard before he burst into a shower of ashes.

Retracting his fangs, he approached the unconscious young man, lifting him up and carrying him back to his den to heal him before carrying him back to the village. Upon his arrival, he was greeted with suspicion.

"I've been travelling and had found this man, unconscious, not far from here. I had healed him the best I could, and wondered if he belonged to this village" Hesperos asked, faking a strain in his voice, as though from exertion from carrying another on his shoulder.

"MARCUS!" An elderly woman screamed as she ran towards Hesperos along with her husband. Soon, the head had thank Hesperos and asked if he required a place to stay the night. Hesperos declined, claiming that his mother was ill and he had travelled far to find a cure for her, he had to head back as soon as possible. After getting the blessings of the villagers he headed at a human speed along the path leading away. As soon as he was out of sight though, he sped back to his den.

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** Century**

Godric wandered onto the British coast, he had found a fascination in watching human battles and thus, followed troops and watched as they killed each other during battles at night. That usually takes his mind off things, mainly him missing his maker dearly. It had been about 600 years since he parted from him and his blood brother, and 400 years since they both split up, hunting in separate territories. He did however receive letters from his maker and his brother, thus, this is why he came to Britain, both his brother and maker recedes here and he hoped that he would run into them soon.

As he trudged on the coast, feeling the sand beneath his feet and occasionally picking up a starfish or two and tossing them back into the sea, trying to throw them further than the last, he stumbled onto a Viking raid. He watched, mesmerized at the ferocity of humans, especially one. A tall Viking with blonde hair sliced through his opponents as though they were made of butter. It was a pity he was shot in the leg and stabbed just as the Vikings were about to win. He watched as the man's comrades heaved him up and trudged on into the forest with Godric tailing them from a distance.

Due to the blond man's weight however, they stumbled a few times, the man fell over as he laid on the dirt. "**Go on. I'm finished**" He said, his breath coming in short pants due to the exertion and his injuries. "**Go on."** "**No, Eric…you saved our lives a hundred times, we won't leave you to be eaten by the wolves. We'll wait for the end by your side. We'll give you a hero's farewell. The gods wait for you in Valhalla. There will be a party with meat, and gold and beer****.**" His companion had told him.

"**And women, will there be women?**" The other asked.

"**Wherever I am, there will always be women." **Godric had to prevent himself from laughing at that, despite his injuries, the human could still joke with his peers. Marvelous, he is strong in will as well. Godric watched as the injured man's companions laughed at that and proceeded to lift Eric up again. Godric tailed them to where they set up their makeshift campsite, with a crackling camp fire in the middle.

"**All will be well, Don't be afraid.**" His companion comforted.

"**I am not afraid, I am pissed off." ** The blonde man replied. Suddenly an unnatural breeze blew past as the man at the camp fire drew his sword and turned around.

"**Who's there? Show yourself**!" Needless to say, they were too slow, and were killed as a blur sped up around them, tearing their throats open in a fountain of blood.

A young man with bloodied mouth appeared before Godric, mud caked to his body. "**Are you death****?"** Eric asked, voice weak with fatigue. "**I am**." The boy replied, smiling with his mouth covered in blood which dripped over the edge. "**You are just a little boy**." Eric scoffed.

"**I'm not."** Godric replied, still smiling, although the way he said it didn't really convince anyone.

"**My men…"** Eric had to ask, even though it was quite obvious what happened to them as heard by the fairly loud gurgling sound.

"**Dead.**"

"**You swine.**"

"**I watched you on the battlefield, I've never saw anyone like you."**

"**I would fight you now if I could." **

"**I know. It's beautiful." ** Godric complimented the man before him, Eric, his mind provided him as that was what he was called by his companions.

"**What are you waiting for? Kill me…"**

"**Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world in the dark? I'll teach you everything I know. I will be your father, your brother, your child."**

"**What's in it for me?" **

"**What you love most, life."**

"**Life."**

With that, Godric had taken it as an agreement as he leaned down swiftly, sinking his fangs into Eric's fragile throat, drawing his blood out. Before he could drain the human though, he leaned back and scratched his wrist. "**Now, drink."** He said as he placed his bleeding wrist over Eric's mouth, watching as he gulped it down greedily like a man who had seen water after not drinking water for a few years. Thinking about it, that was how he drank when he had fed on his maker in his early years.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Hesperos gasped as his hand rose to clutch at his chest, pausing in his chiseling on a marble slab. Closing his eyes, he went deep into himself, imagining a white room with strings stretching into the distances, he checked the two black ones, Godric and Sanguini, they were both fine, however he had spotted a weaker, thinner grey thread winding around Godric's. The other strings were faded till he could hardly see them. Those were his bonds to his past and in his past they would stay.

Opening his eyes, he smiled, planning what to gift his second childe for his new status as maker. Eyeing his book chest, he strode towards it and flung it open, digging around, he withdrew a set of books, bounded in leather with red thread, these were the books he had written after turning Sanguini and Godric. He suppose Godric now may need it, as he would experience part of the horrors of having a childe. Soon, he slid into his chair by the desk and started on a letter.

**A few nights later**

Godric swears that he would be having a migraine, his childe had discovered his gift of flying, and now was trying to give his undead heart a heart attack by doing stunts in the sky."**ERIC! GET DOWN HERE!" **Godric shouted as Eric came down, grinning like a loon. "**why? I was having fun!"** Eric exclaimed. Growling, Godric dragged his insolent childe back into the den. Upon reaching however, he had spotted two falcons standing on the ground, fierce eyes boring into his as though trying to say 'what took you?' They screeched as Eric tried pouncing on them and promptly few away.

"**What's that?**" Eric asked, looking at the pile of books and a scroll sitting on top of it.

"**A letter from my maker.**" Godric replied as he grabbed the scroll and read.

_Dear beloved Godric, _

_congratulations on your status as a maker, I hope your childe is as much of a nightmare that both you and Sanguini were to me although that might be quite impossible seeing as you two were the worst, well, I could hope couldn't I? These are the books that I have written after turning you both, it consist of all my experience and I know you would have your own way of educating your childe, I thought if you had a few reference books, it might help. I would visit you soon with another gift. I have missed you and Sanguini dearly._

_Hesperos_

Godric smiled slightly, his maker still holds him dear in his heart and till now, despite what his maker had said that his feelings towards him would disappear with time. It did not, it had instead, strengthened. Tearing his eyes away from the letter, he looked at the pile of books, and promptly put them away in a safe corner for him to read it later.

"**You have a maker?**" Eric asked, slightly surprised.

"**Did you think that I've dropped out of the sky?**" Godric replied blandly.

"**No, I thought that you had killed your maker that's why you're alone."**

"**Preposterous."**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later<strong>

Hesperos had completed his marble statues of both Sanguini and Godric along with three palm sized ones with the three of them, having already met Sanguini and given one of the three to him, he was on his way to find Godric, venturing further and further from his territory and passed several villages, he had finally caught a faint whiff of Godric's scent along with another younger vampire, he assumed was Godric's childe.

Eric was old enough to hunt on his own and had promptly ran out that night to feed, excited for the hunt while Godric waited for his childe in the den, reading the last of the books. A sudden breeze blew past him and he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Standing up, Godric was greeted to the sight of his maker as he was pulled into an embrace. "Godric." Hesperos whispered in the old Roman tongue, pulling back slightly as he placed a kiss upon his childe's forehead. "Have you been well?" He asked Godric, looking him over.

"I am well." Godric replied as he hugged his maker once more. "I've missed you, Hesperos." Godric continued, breathing in deeply even though vampires did not need to breathe, he wanted to take in as much of Hesperos's unique scent as he could.

Eric was hunting as he caught the scent of another vampire, his eyes widened as he quickly finished off his meal, rushing off in the direction of the den, Godric had told him about vampires trespassing through territories, and some had no qualms of eliminating a young vampire such as him. As he neared the cave though, the scent was even stronger as he peeked in worried for his maker. What he saw made his eyes widen, another vampire had his maker in his arms, although he could only see the back view of that vampire, he had long black hair pulled up with a leather band at the nape of his neck, and from what he could see, that vampire could be the same height as him or maybe just a tad bit shorter.

"I have to leave soon, but this is your gift." Hesperos whispered as he stroked Godric's back comfortingly, his other hand placing the small marble statue on Godric's palm.

"Why? You could stay with us!" Godric said, not wanting his maker to leave so quickly.

"You have your childe to look after now, we would be in the same country, all you have to do is call and I will be here for you." Hesperos replied, as he was about to turn to leave, "My feelings for you had never faded." He heard Godric whisper as his eyes widened, looking down into Godric's eyes, he was met with sincerity and love. Bending slightly, he placed his lips over Godric's momentarily, "nor has mine." And then, he was gone.

"**Who was that, Godric?"** Eric asked as he appeared from the cave entrance.

"**My maker." **Godric replied, still partially in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** century, witch hunts**

Godric and Eric had integrated themselves into human society not long ago; they had a home to live in, posing as father and son, father, being Eric and had purchase a home, nearest to the edge of the forest. In this age of superstition, it was best if they kept their heads down, feeding in the dark with no one as witness. They had watched various women put on trial for their supposedly witchcraft and hung along with a few men. Some were staked, thought to be vampires, although, they weren't. The only vampires there were Godric and Eric, no other would encroach on their territory.

However, the night before, a priest's son had witness Eric feeding, prompting a crowd with flaming torches to chase after them. Of course with their speed they could run, however, they were surrounded in their own home, the crowd on the outside and they were trapped in the house, fire burning through the other walls.

Meanwhile, Hesperos was in a nearby village when he had felt one of his childe's distress. With little choice, he sped into the mountains, and apparated directly in the forest outside Godric's home. Eyes widening as he spotted the burning wood and the glow from the large flames, he ran straight into the burning house casting a charm on himself as he went through the flames with little to no injuries, standing protectively in front of Godric and Eric, he called out _**aguamenti**_ as a gush of water spewed out from his palm. "Run!" Hesperos shouted, grabbing hold of Eric and Godric with each arm, he flashed out of the house as a support beam crashed behind them.

"Who are you, what was that?" Eric gasped out; for once he thought he would meet his true death.

"He is my maker." Godric told Eric as Hesperos released them from his grip.

"That was magic. What had you both done to warrant that attention?" Hesperos asked, slightly miffed that his childe and grandchilde were about to be two piles of dust, he listened attentively as Godric answered that question. They had stayed together for a while till they had to part again at the next town, not before traumatizing Eric by kissing Godric on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank: 917brat, when spells go wrong,leobutler, Broena, Neqs, Fez8745, AJTREY, Firehedgehog, Vaughn Tyler, Janelly Slytherin, TheDevilInDisguise, TheLovelessRose, Katsy17, The View From Up Here, Kaylen Cooper, Karate-Kitten.**


	6. The birth of a clan

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 6**

**A/n: I'm back from my cruise, I've spent a few hours on the ship typing this story (don't you guys love me? I thought of all of you whilst on my holiday!) and had gotten sick when I came back -_-lll Anyway, it had been a long wait and I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**on another note, I am still looking for a beta... QwQ please, someone? anyone?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** Century**

A castle bigger and grander than any other stand right in the middle of a lush forest, although most were unable to see it lest it decides to show itself to them, most of the magical races of Britain called it 'The Sanctuary'. It's doors open to those who seek refuge and safety, other than being a safe house for the weres, faes, elves, vampires and any other magical or supernatural races, it was also rumored to be the home of a very, very old vampire.

Hesperos had gathered the allegiance of various vampires all around the world during his long years of life. And today, they had gathered together, a rare gathering of many, ancient and the not so ancient vampires. The reason?

* * *

><p><strong>~The previous day~<strong>

"Territories had gotten scarce and many overlapped each others, we have been fighting among ourselves for too long." Damon's deep and rough voice echoed through the room, he was a large muscular, tanned human, comparable to a bear or a large cougar, before he was turned, although after turning, he paled slightly but was still rather tanned and had kept his build.

"Some of the newborns had been careless, their makers irresponsible, releasing them without teaching them of our ways. They have exposed us to some humans. We, the hunters, are being hunted!" Marianne's wispy voice replied, she was a courtesan in her human life, and now, her beauty was preserved forever.

"The Darian coven as they called themselves were overthrown by the Volturi coven. Not that they are doing any better." Vincent continued, a child, turned when he had just reached ten. His looks were the epitome of innocence, which he doesn't mind flaunting that ability, dressed as a child of nobility. His maker had forsaken him and Hesperos had brought him up, in a way, he considered Hesperos his maker in all but that aspect.

"We should have someone who has the power to create and enforce a law on every vampire." Ulrik, with the looks that would make any woman swoon, blonde hair, blue eyes and with a charming smile upon his face, although he had the arrogance the size of mount Everest as well.

"Oh? And who do you have in mind? Yourself?" Scoffed another.

"If all of you are agreeable, yes."

"What makes you eligible to have the power over us all?" Damon growled, baring his fangs.

And soon, threatening hisses and growls rang out in the clearing as argument spread.

"Enough. What are the requirements to be the ruler?" A vampire who calls himself, Aki, asked.

"Power is a must." Damon's voice rang out.

"Responsibility and with a great mind." Marianne continued.

"Respect." Said Ulrik.

"Age." Vincent said with a nod.

"Oh like we know anyone who has them all." Vincent continued, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes we do." A whisper called out from the vampire that did not speak till now.

"And who will that be, Sanguini?"

"We all know who _he_ is."

Silence spread through the clearing before mutters of agreement rang out.

"But…" Sanguini continued after the noise settled down.

"But?"

"We all know that _he_…has no interest in anything like that."

"Great, the only time we are agreeable, the man himself does not wish to lead."

"We could always try?" Aki said positively, well, he was always a positive young man.

"Yes we could."

"We'll meet at his castle on the morrow."

A burst of wind blew through the clearing, lifting a few blades of grass and swayed the branches of the trees as every vampire left at the same time.

**~Back to the present~**

* * *

><p>As the moon rose slowing up the night sky, as humans prepared to go to bed, in the Sanctuary, Hesperos sat on his throne quietly, tapping his fingers against the arm impatiently as his eyes glanced over the crowd in front of him. "Is there a reason why, I had…over a hundred <em>guests<em> whom had conveniently appear in front of me to ask me the same question, on this very night?"

"We were discussing-"

"All of you had known me for at least a hundred years, some even thousands. I do not believe that none of you had known what my answer would be."

"The Volturi are, for a lack of better word, incompetent. And Hesperos, you do not have a nest to protect you should they…"

"Try to attack?" Sanguini growled, "My maker has my nest to protect him."

"And I'm willing to bet on it that everyone else would be agreeable, that our nests would do so as well." Damon said, waving his arms around, gesturing to every leader and their respective nests and getting sounds or nods of approval from them.

"Is this a plot to pressurize me into giving in to your wishes?" Hesperos sighed, giving them all a blank stare.

"Nooo." Sanguini replied, trying and failing to make himself look innocent.

"You look like you had tried to eat human food." Damon drawled, earning a snarl from Sanguini as Aki and Marianne laughed at them.

"Aw, look, we get along so well. May as well combine to turn into a giant nest." Ulrik said sarcastically.

"Not a nest, none of us wishes to give up our positions as head but…a clan?" Vincent asked as suddenly every leader was lost in thought.

"…I object..." Hesperos said, shaking his head as they whispered amongst themselves.

After a few minutes, Ulrik grinned up at Hesperos, "We have decided-"

"Great, the only time you used your brain was to turn it against me." Hesperos drawled, earning himself a "HEY!" from Ulrik.

"All of you may join if you want to but I am not going to be on the top of the damned chain here." Growled Hesperos.

"Of course…my lord." Sanguini said, smirking as he dodged a vase which was thrown at his head.

"ARGH you….!" Hesperos muttered.

"Insubordinate? Useless follower?" Vincent asked.

"…." Hesperos gripped his armrest till it cracked slightly.

"Will you punish him?" Asked Marianne curiously.

"Can we watch?" Ulrik said, licking his lips.

"Good suggestion. And no you may not." Hesperos grinned as he raced to Sanguini, picking him up and racing out of the room. Soon, from the next room, muffled screams and moans were heard, obviously coming from Sanguini, as some paled. "Is he…torturing him?" Asked Damon, wide-eyed as they continued listening, paling even more if that was possible.

"Does it hurt?" Hesperos's dark voice rang out as both his hands moved in tune with each other, a muffled voice soon followed. "Does it?"

"YEEEES!" Sanguini screamed loudly as sounds of flesh being beaten could be heard.

"Apologize?" Hesperos whispered a few hours later, although loud enough for the vampires in the other room to hear.

"I'M SOOOOOORRY!" Sanguini sobbed brokenly as he suddenly screamed out before going eerily silent.

The eavesdropping vampires looked at each other, some gulping in fear.

Meanwhile in the other room, Hesperos stroked his childe's hair as he carried him off his lap and onto the couch that he was sitting on, putting a wooden paddle down along with a suspicious looking metal ring on the table beside him as Sanguini breathed harshly. "Shhh, lay here and rest." He whispered softly to Sanguini as he strode towards the doors, swinging them open and was faced with several rather paler than average looking vampires. "Yes?" He said, arching an eyebrow as he licked his palm and fingers clean.

Vincent took a whiff of the scent surrounding Hesperos and if he could blush, he would intensely. "W-we t-thought…."

"You withheld his…." Ulrik spluttered, as Damon continued with "for six hours?" after they peered into the room and was promptly blocked by Hesperos who closed the door.

"Hn, you all had been listening in for that long? Men." Marianne said as she strolled in with her arm around a human male who was heavily glamoured. "Dinner, anyone?" She asked innocently.

* * *

><p><strong>A year later-Clan Sanctum meeting<strong>

"The Volturi have not yet made any actions regarding the abandonment of the newly turned." Vincent announced as he entered the full room, stopping the chatter of the various vampires gathered.

"Yet their influence had grown." Ulrik replied once everyone had settled down.

"Through suspicious and underhanded means." Vincent continued, pulling out his high-backed chair and sitting down gracefully. Dressed in fine clothes as usual.

"Even so..." Ulrik trailed off.

"Hesperos had received a missive that _cordially _invited him to Volturi Castle." Damon growled, his hands which were on the table clenched into fists as they slammed into the stone table with a loud bang.

"Why are you talking as though I am not here?" Hesperos grunted from the end of the large rectangular marble table. Glowing green eyes staring straight ahead.

"Sorry." Damon nodded to Hesperos before keeping silent.

"The Volturi had been destroying covens and nests, accumulating those with special abilities, eliminating those without. It wouldn't be long before they'd set their eyes on our clan." Vincent reported again.

"_Yes_ as though they are that imbecilic to set their eyes upon a coalition of not two but seven nests." Marianne scoffed, inspecting her nails.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Aki said innocently, turning slightly to look to Marianne for a moment.

"There is a slight possibility, seeing as most of us do have an ability that they might have deemed useful." Hesperos said, leaning forward, elbows on the table with fingers linked together, his head resting upon them. "Sanguini, did you contact Godric and Eric? I believe them alone as a pair would be asking for their attention."

"They will be arriving in the next few days." Sanguini replied while inclining his head.

"Have you accepted their invitation?" Damon asked cautiously.

"Yes I have, it would be rude not to." Hesperos replied, nodding once. Chatter erupted all around him, they were talking over each other about the dangers and such. Hesperos held his hand up, palm facing towards them, fingers relaxed as silence blanketed the room.

"I, of course, would not be going alone. My progenies will accompany me and if you would not mind, Vincent and Damon, I would like to borrow Demetri and Felix for a small, long period task if it is alright with the both of you?" Hesperos asked politely.

"Of course!" Damon replied while Vincent's childlike voice rang out, "He will be honored." As Demetri and Felix stepped out from the shadows. Both were the guards of Damon and Vincent, talented in hunting and deathly loyal to their respective leaders.

"A mission? Lovely." Demetri said, rubbing his hands together.

"It may be life threatening, ponder over it before you accept. The task is to infiltrate the Volturi coven from within, the both of you are not only talented in hunting but in the mind arts. Rumor has it that part of their expanding coven, there is one who would be able to manipulate bonds as well as one who could see it. Marcus, I believe he is called. The Volturi are going after relatively small nests of newly turned, arrive in time and they may mistake you both for one of them. They will take you both in for your talents, it may be a few hundred years before you would be coming back, take that into consideration." Hesperos informed them.

"However did you find those facts out?" Marianne asked curiously.

"Oh...a little bat told me." Hesperos said smiling sweetly as the others chuckled or laughed outrightly, Hesperos just knows things, most speculate that he has the ability to see into the future though it was never proven.

"A few hundred years is indeed long." Felix whispered although knowing that everyone could hear him.

"Indeed it is, although you both would not need to leave immediately, however, more training would be required if that is your choice, it is hard to pretend to be a newly turned after so many years. There is no hurry for this." Hesperos told them.

"I would like to have a few years for preparation." Demetri confirmed, Felix nodded along.

"And you both will have as long as you need." Hesperos smiled, nodding slightly.

"Hesperos, when will we be answering their call?" Sanguini's smooth voice rang out.

"Next century perhaps. I was in the midst of planning a vacation when the invitation arrived." Hesperos said smiling gently.

* * *

><p><strong>30 years later-year: 1640, England<strong>

Carlisle watched the four new additions to the village out of the corner of his eyes during an evening mass, a widower and his three sons, they had built their home on the edge of the village on top of the hill, a modest sized home with the addition of stables and a small farm.

The father, Eric, is a tall and lean man, his height towers over most and the smile on his face would make many girls swoon. His three sons, Harris, the oldest with long jet black hair reaching down to his waist, tied together with a leather band, and had the greenest eyes in the world just like sparkling emerald. He stands slightly more than half a head shorter than his father. Seth, almost reaching his second brother's height, too had black hair and brown eyes, Godric, the youngest at sixteen, reached Eric's chest, maybe a tad bit more if he stood on his toes. All of them had the feel of nobility although they obviously were not. Carlisle wondered if most of their features came from their mother as aside from the pale skins, they hardly do look alike.

They sat beside each other on the bench diagonally in front of Carlisle, looking much like the other villagers as the priest continued preaching, although none of them look all that interested, Harris whispering in Godric's ear as Seth looked down in what looks to be, embarrassment. He wondered what their father was doing seeing as he made no move to stop his sons.

Hesperos's dark aura felt almost solid as tendrils caressed Godric and Sanguini, while he whispered sensually into Godric's ear although all four of them could hear it. He whispered things he would do to his childe, planting various scenarios in his mind. Godric bit his lips trying not to moan aloud, while Sanguini tried to hide his reaction by crossing his legs and looking down. Eric on the other hand was twitching slightly, he almost sighed in relief as the event was over and they quickly made their way back to their home, the scent of arousal around his maker, his maker's blood brother and…his maker's maker was overwhelming for him and he could not help feeling affected by it.

As Hesperos, Sanguini and Godric trudge up the hill at a human pace, Hesperos turned back to face Eric while walking, "Want to join us?" he grinned as Godric smiled with a spark in his eyes "You can be the father and we, the sons who disobeyed you, we have been very bad father, do you want to _punish_ us?"He said while purring. Eric almost stumbled, saved by his vampiric grace, he did not fall flat on his face, he grinned excitedly as he ran back to the house, Hesperos stared at Godric "well...That's a yes I suppose." As the three of them ran back as well, there were times where he, Godric and Sanguini would take up roles although this would be the first time they had done so with Eric.

The next night, Hesperos, Sanguini, Godric and Eric woke in a jumble of limbs in the basement of their home, Hesperos had Godric's head on his stomach, Sanguini's on his chest while he laid partially over Eric's thighs, Eric's head on Godric's torso. It was hard to make out whose hands belonged to which body as they were very tangled up with each other.

"When are we leaving for Italy?" Godric asked curiously as he tilted his head back to look at Hesperos upside down.

"When they have waited long enough, Godric." Hesperos's dark voice echoed in the room.

"Hesperos…"

"Yes Eric?"

"What is the difference between a coven, a nest and a clan?" Eric wondered aloud while staring up at the ceiling, turning only to look at Hesperos when he replied.

"A coven is made up of at vampires whom 80% are created by the head, the leader if you will. A nest is made up of different makers and progenies, serving under a vampire that may or may not be directly responsible for their turning. A clan is built when a few nests and covens gather together, uniting as one, with different leaders. The Volturi are technically, a clan although a suspiciously built one. With a vampire in their midst able to control bonds."

Eric gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he turned slightly, eyes closing partially to bask in the presence of the three ancients around him, his maker, his maker's brother and Hesperos.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later-1643, same location<br>**

The full moon peeked out from behind the horizon, rising ever so slowly as Hesperos and Godric lay in the middle of a meadow near their home. Godric lying right beside Hesperos, his head on his shoulder as Hesperos nuzzled his neck softly. "It had been too long since we had time alone like this." Hesperos whispered into Godric's neck, his eyes partially closed as he inhaled Godric's unique scent. "We are going to Italy soon?" Godric whispered back as he caressed the back of his maker's head, playing idly with his hair.

"Yes, very soon." Hesperos replied as he shifted slightly, now able to look straight into Godric's eyes, he moved closer to capture Godric's lips in a quick kiss, pulling back he whispered "Beloved." As he leaned back in to kiss Godric deeply, nipping slightly on his bottom lips for permission, his tongue snaking into Godric's warm cavern as soon as it was granted.

Rolling them over slightly without breaking their kiss, Hesperos had Godric pinned down under him, lifting his head up slightly to smirk at Godric, he slowly kissed a trail down Godric's jaw line, to his neck as Godric gripped the back of Hesperos's neck, his other hand burying itself in his hair. Hesperos slowly moved back up to Godric's lips, kissing the side of his mouth but never on his lips. With a growl, Godric spun the both of them over, reversing their position and moved in for a kiss ferociously. His legs now straddled Hesperos's torso, his bottom rubbing languidly against Hesperos's hardness as Hesperos gripped Godric's waist tightly, groaning into their connected mouths.

In their haze of passion and pleasure, they failed to sense another presence nearby, behind the fences, Carlisle watched in horror as Harris and Godric engage in such an act, was that even possible between two males, he thought to himself, tearing his eyes away from the two entwined forms before him, he looked briefly towards Eric's home, previously, he and his father came over to seek aid from Eric and his sons in the hunting of a witch who had ran into the forest, Carlisle, being the son of a clergyman, was forced to watch the executions of those people although he hated it. Harris had been very kind towards him, and a good friend, although there are times where he seemed to be twice his age. He did not wish for Harris and his brother to be caught and sent to the gallows. Making up his mind, regardless of the consequences, he hurried back towards the house, informing his father that there wasn't anyone in the fields so Eric and his family must have not been at home, most probably having dinner somewhere.

As the two men trudge down the hill, Carlisle managed to glimpse over his shoulder to where the field had laid, before he turned back to reply with a grunt to whatever his father was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank: xDarklightx, Paddy Gurl, leobutler, The Dark Lady Voldermort666, Fez8745, 917brat, TheDevilInDisguise, when spells go wrong, Vaughn Tyler, sm1982, AJTREY, TheLovelessRose, Firehedgehog, Janelly Slytherin, Kaylen Cooper, Taboo22, Silvermane1, Tango Dancer.**

**Also, thank you TheDevilInDisguise for the concern!**

**I wouldn't force anyone to review but if you could spare a few seconds or minutes to type one, I will appreciate it very much! I read all reviews and most of the time reply to them if they have any questions and such so...yeah...  
><strong>


	7. Immortal child

**The first vampire**

**Chapter 7**

**A/n: New updates, happy aren't ya, so sorry it wasn't earlier, my com at the previous chapter 7 and I had to rewrite it all and it took this long mainly because I twicked many parts again. Anyway I doubt most of you are those hardcore twilight fans, but I still have to warn, I've only read the series once whereas I read the Harry Potter series 21 times and still counting. (Yes, insane but each time I read I learn a new thing.) So I may get the timeline/characters screwed somewhere and I apologize.**

**Anyway, I have just watched 'Hunger games' and it was quite nice…for a crossover, mainly because when I search here, there doesn't seem to be that many (Yes, I love them soooo very much.) , then I realized that it's a book series so I just wanted to know if any of you had read it and if I should go read it and maybe write about it in the future?**

**Number of words -A/n: 3,548**

**unbeta-d**

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

It was almost time for them to leave; people were getting slightly suspicious that neither of them had seemed to change in appearance for the past few years.

Hesperos stood at the edge of their property, back facing Godric, Sanguini and Eric. In his left hand he held a burning torch. Tonight, Harris, Godric, Seth and Eric were going to die a fiery death, trapped in their home, and by the time the villagers arrived, the house would hopefully be burnt to the ground. Silently, Hesperos threw the torch into the open window and watched as the house burst into flames almost immediately, the glow of the fire made their eyes glitter as they turned and raced into the woods.

Carlisle had been devastated, his friends had perished, their bodies, missing. Although that could be due to the heat of the blaze, he was one of the first who reached the burning house, he could feel the heat from halfway up the path, whatever left of that family would have been turned to ashes, or so he thought.

Despite being traumatized from what he had witness between Godric and Harris a few weeks ago, he could not bring himself to dislike the tall, masculine male nor the slightly shorter than average boy. After all, Harris was so understanding, when he had spilled his secret.

* * *

><p><strong>~Carlisle's flashback~<strong>

He was curled up in a corner of the barn, his knees drawn up towards his chin, arms wrapped around himself as tears dripped from his eyes. Today was the execution of one of the barmaids, the state she was in, one wonders what they did to her in the prison, Carlisle did not wish to find out, for he knew what goes on down there, his father occasionally brought him down to learn what it is like to be a clergymen.

The execution of witches and the likes leaves a bad taste in his mouth, each time he was forced to experience the execution or the trial of one, he would get nauseous, and could not wait to leave, although he frequently did get nightmares due to that. Standing by and watching as women and a few men were killed cruelly, he hated it but he had kept this fact a secret till Harris came along, knowing that most of the other villagers would prosecute him if they had found out.

'_She is innocent!' _His mind screamed while he stood silent at her trial, not daring to speak out for her, too scared, too afraid, they said she had cast a spell on the butcher's wife, causing her to pass away under suspicious circumstances. '_She died of sickness, fools!' _His mind continued screaming, though not a sound came out from him at the time.

Sobbing, he wondered why he did not have the courage to speak out for the poor lady. Forced to watch as she was hanged, even as they dragged her to the stand, she was crying for someone, anyone to save her. He could not get those sounds out of his mind and he was sure he would not be able to get any sleep for the next few weeks.

He jerked back as he heard the barn doors creaking open. "Carlisle, is that you?" Harris called out, peeking out from behind the doors. He attempted to keep silent although his involuntary sniffles gave his position away.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Harris asked worriedly as he sat beside the crying boy.

"D-did you g-go t-to see t-t-the trials t-today?" Carlisle bit out, hiccupping at every other word.

"The one this afternoon? No, Father needed help in the barn and I volunteered. Was it that bad?" Harris asked curiously, prompting Carlisle to tell him the happenings that afternoon, although he did pause quite a few times to sniffle and try to get his hiccups under control.

"Humans." Harris muttered quietly.

"W-what did you say?" Carlisle wondered, did Harris just say 'humans'?

"It's human nature to be cruel to each other." Harris clarified.

"O-oh…y-you do n-not share t-their views, do you?"

"No. Should I?"

"Of course not!" Carlisle declared, his hiccups getting better now.

"You know, if you had felt guilty about it, you should try and make up for it in the future?" Harris said, looking at Carlisle from the corner of his eye as he leant back on his elbows, stretched out in a relaxed manner. Upon spotting Carlisle's puzzled expression he continued. "A life for a life, you could spend your life trying to help others in need. Like someone who had injured themselves, you could help patch him or her up and such. You're such a compassionate thing."

"I should…thanks." Carlisle whispered.

"It's getting late, I should go." Harris replied as he stood up, "Feel free to stay in here for as long as you want." And with that, Harris left the barn, leaving Carlisle to his thoughts, blushing when he realized that he had hidden in Eric's barn without asking if he could enter.

**~End flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong>100 years later<strong>

Carlisle wandered the halls of Volturi Castle, as Aro, Caius and Marcus , were busy having their meal. Along with most of the Volturi guard. A week ago, they had caught wind of his 'vegitarian' diet and were intrigued, thus inviting him to their home. Here, he felt rather like a science exhibit, constantly getting stared at.

An hour later he walked past Demetri and Felix, the two were newly 'recruited' by the Volturi into the guard, newborns were messy eaters, he thought as he spotted the blood stained clothing of the two male. He suppose he was like that once, how easy it had been then to get into a feeding frenzy. He nodded to them in greeting and getting two nods back, they went on their way towards the entrance of the palace. '_Aro must have given them a mission. I wonder which coven it would be today.' _Carlisle thought darkly.

It seemed like the Volturi were getting rid of any covens large enough to poise as a threat to them. Or maybe there were those foolish enough to try and create an army all at once. That would be very easy to gain their notice. These thoughts plagued his mind even as he pushed the two grand doors open, but they stopped abruptly when he spotted four other vampires standing in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. This was a peculiar meeting, the three rulers were not sitting on their thrones, instead they stood in front of the four strangers whose back still faced him, they felt familiar though, like he had seen them before somewhere, or sometime ago.

"Hesperos, Hesperos, how nice it is to see you." Aro said as he extended his hand as though for a handshake.

"I just had to go visit my progeny and his childe, he had such a hard time blending in with the humans you know." Hesperos drawled as he took Aro's hand firmly for just a brief second before withdrawing his hand as he continued, "You may not know their names, Sanguini, Godric and Eric." He gestured towards his companions as they nodded in greeting.

"Oh Carlisle, how nice of you to join us. How was the rabbits?" Aro's voice rang out, laced with fake surprise, although the four vampires did not turn to look at him. They had to have heard him enter, and Aro should have seen him enter, but it was again, Aro and his flair for drama.

"They were…fine, thank you for that." Carlisle twitched, rabbits, or rather, ten rabbits were scampering around in his room a few hours ago, he suppose that was Aro's way of providing food for him, but really, did he have to get _**rabbits**_?

"The sun would be rising soon, Aro, my progenies and I would like to have a rest." Hesperos cut in, staring intensely at Aro before his eyelids closed briefly as he smiled.

"Oh of course, I must have forgotten! I hope the accommodations are to your liking." Two Volturi guards, with their hoods up to cover their identity, lead the group out, presumably to their quarters.

* * *

><p>Carlisle was surprised though, Aro did not get enraged when their conversation was interrupted. This bodes thought along with the familiarity he felt just by hearing the voice of Hesperos and looking at their backs. He merely stared blankly at Aro as he continued talking, tuning him out as he immersed himself into his thoughts. Soon though, Aro dismissed him, and he went on his way towards his own quarters. Once in, he kicked his shoes off as he laid on the bed, propped up against the cushioned headboard with his eyes closed, he finds that it was easier to think about things this way.<p>

'_Where have I seen them before…' _As faded voices entered his mind followed by a very blurred image of someone. "You're too compassionate….It is human nature….Witch hunts?...You're a great friend, Carlisle." Soon the image focused although still slightly blurry, it changed to what seems to be, a meadow with two figures entwined with each other. Carlisle's eyes jerked open, his lips parted slightly. "Harris!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the palace, Hesperos, Godric, Sanguini and Eric parted to their respective rooms, or rather, Sanguini and Eric parted from Hesperos and Godric, whom had decided to share a room, due to the lack of space of course. Naturally, none of their rooms consist of any windows at all, all decorated to suit the current fashion of that time. Hesperos stripped as soon as he stepped into the bedroom, approaching the large wardrobe, he took out a pair of white silk pants and slid it on, despite Godric's open mouthed look. "Yes? I do not like sleeping in those stuffy clothes, you should know that." Hesperos said with a smirk, his head tilted to the side slightly, just enough for his eyes to bore into Godric's. And indeed Godric did, after all he lived with his maker for a great many years, but still, a shirtless almost naked Hesperos always left him staring, if he was human, his blood would rush up to his face, and also rush <em>down <em>to somewhere else. No wait, it had already done so, but let us not get into that shall we?

Two minutes later, Godric too had changed into a more comfortable outfit and slithered under the sheets, it was much too late for him to do anything else really, regardless of him wanting to jump his maker previously. Before long, he felt arms slide over his torso and a leg over his own. Hesperos was a snuggle addict before and still is. Sighing in contentment, Godric turned to his side and shifted closer to his maker as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Demetri and Felix sped across a great distance, currently; they were passing through a vast forest area. Pausing only to rest in a cave nearby. Demetri looked towards the horizon just visible though the thick forage, "It'll be day soon, Felix." He muttered. "We must hurry. If we took too long, Aro will be very suspicious." Felix replied as they stood and continued on their way. "Say, do you ever regret…you know." Demetri whispered as Felix looked at him momentarily before the corner of his lips twitched up in a smile. "You and I both know that none of us ever did regret taking this up."<p>

* * *

><p>They had trained, and trained hard they had for the past years. Adapting themselves to sleep much, much later than they were thought capable to be able to. They trained on their free time as well, no one else interfered unless they specifically asked for assistance. A vampire's pride is second to their progeny or mate, or that was true to most. Demetri and Felix both tried staying up an hour after sunrise, only to get the bleeds and the increasing urge to lay and sleep. A few years past, two more hours they could cope with.<p>

A hundred years had gone by and now, staying up till the sunset was no problem to them, but it comes at a large price. Their hunger tripled if they do, their speed decreased, senses muted slightly, just higher than a regular human.

And to Felix's disgust, they actually would develop eye bags which to Felix, whose appearance means the world to him, would probably had made him give up the mission, if not for his lesser known gift of creating illusions, which have to be tied to something to work. Thus explaining the gold locket he wore around his neck but most just thought he was stronger than the rest. No, he just exercised more when he was human, being the son of a blacksmith and all, having to carry those large weapons and metals from one end of the city to the other.

* * *

><p>Demetri on the other-hand, did not have the build of Felix, standing a whole two inch or three shorter than Felix, his strength came in his tracking abilities most thought he locked onto the minds of his target and tracked them through that. He felt appalled, how insulting, he had once thought. That would be cheating, wouldn't it?<p>

A huntsman like him never use underhand means to track their prey, no. Instead, his sense of smell, sight and his memory differ vastly from the others. Most vampires, after a certain age would start forgetting things from their long past, not totally forget, mind you, just not notice the small details of things like the scent in the air, the small animal footprint on the ground 500 years ago, but Demetri remembers them all. Nothing escapes his notice.

Which scares him at times, what if he lost his maker or his blood brothers, or Felix, his….brother in all, he suppose although they do not share the same sire. He would remember them forever, every single detail. He was certain if that happened, he would go insane and why did he not include Hesperos? Well, he didn't think Hesperos could die no matter what.

He still had that hero worship towards Hesperos, like a child. At his age, he supposed he had all the excuse to act like one. He had the attention span of one too, distracted by a butterfly even though he was aware of everything in his sight, say one give him a room filled with furniture, his focus would dart to each and every single furniture till he had them all down to memory, their scent, texture, design, the amount of dust in the air, which drives Felix insane at times, especially during the times when he was talking to Demetri, he would go "Butterfly!" or something like that and cut into his rant about this or the other, as Demetri had spotted one a hundred or so meters away from them.

* * *

><p>"Remember when Aro briefed us?" Felix questioned his partner as the scenery blurred as they ran.<p>

"Find the immortal children and finish them off. Could he be more cruel?" Demetri muttered softly.

"Wonder what Vincent would say about that, I mean he does look like he aged five years instead of ten." Felix chuckled.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He can take you down faster than you can blink despite your size." Demetri shot back although while smiling.

"Well, at least I'm bigger than you." Felix jabbed, knowing full well that Demetri still thinks that he needs more muscle.

"At least I'm big where it counts." Demetri replied, never pausing.

"…That hurts and you know I'm big _everywhere_." Felix replied, pouting.

"You just glamour to cover up your size, we all know you're puny there." Demetri had to say.

"Hey! You've seen it so quit pretending." Felix muttered and threw a pebble at Demetri, who promptly dodged it.

"Do you actually think that there would be infants there?" Demetri changed the topic as they approach their destination.

"Whoever turned them must be some sick bas-" Felix had to say before he was cut off by Demetri's palm over his mouth.

"Do you hear that? Of course you don't. Let's go, it's just about another mile or so." Demetri warned as they continued, darting from alley to alley, they no longer had the forest shade to protect them from the sun and thus they had to use what was available.

"...Even newborns weren't as messy as this." Felix muttered, before them laid bodies after bodies of human, the townsmen, he supposed, all laying along the ground, some even laying on top of another all with blood pooling around them and splattered the red liquid as well.

"There." Demetri jabbed his thumb towards a small silhouette, Felix could barely see it, although he could make out what it was. "…A child…"

"An immortal child, he has to be three or so. We might have to take him down." Demetri murmured.

"It would be best before Jane gets here, we all know Aro sends her to quicken things up, she does have quite the sadistic streak, playing with her prey and all." Felix replied.

"Too late, I hear them, they are half a mile away, getting closer each second. Let's get this act up and running." Demetri replied while shaking his head a split second later, they both sped towards the nearest alley near the child, and of course they would reach him after Jane and Alec did. The child was torn to pieces and in a pile of burning flames.

"That was ours." Demetri growled, enraged, but the rage did not come from the steal, it was from the murder of a child, no matter how vicious the child may have been.

"You both were too late." Jane grinned smugly.

"Actually, we were early, the both of you left three hours before we did. We arrived and midway up this street here, Demetri heard you both, half a mile away." Felix jabbed.

Jane's eyes flashed as she looked to Felix, fully prepared to torture him for his insult however, she was stopped by her brother who had placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do it, Jane, Aro will be furious." And she did calm slightly. "Alright, you both get to search this area while me and Alec go over there. Call us if anything happens, clear?"

Felix and Demetri both nodded and as soon as they were out of hearing range Felix muttered "Like being Aro's favorite gives her power over us, we're older than them!"

"They do not know that, come on, we have to do some searching. I smelled something." Demetri replied as they drifted from shade to shade. In one of the houses, they spotted four females huddled in a corner. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Felix said in a dark voice. The middle woman had her arms around another three year old boy. "Immortal child." Felix continued as he stared down at the child, who was cowering in fear, trying to squeeze closer to his 'mother'.

"Felix, stop scaring them." Demetri scolded as he lifted his head slightly, like a cat who had heard something interesting. "Aro is coming." He warned.

"How far?" Felix turned to look at Demetri questioningly.

"Two miles, the wind blew his scent in." Demetri said after he breathed deeply again.

"What are your names, and hurry!" Felix turned back to look at the females.

"T-Tanya, I-Irina, K-Kate, S-Sasha a-and V-Vasilii." The strawberry blonde one replied shakily.

"Go to England, find the closest vampire at night tell him to take you to Vincent, say Felix sent you. Repeat." Felix ordered hurriedly.

"Go to E-England, f-find V-Vincent. F-Felix sent u-us." Tanya repeated as Felix pointed towards the door. "Run, and run faster than you ever did."

"In the south-west direction." Demetri added and they were gone, had taken off running.

* * *

><p>Felix walked over to the door, closed it and kept his fingers on it briefly before letting it go. Not a second after Felix backed away from the door, it swung open, revealing Aro who had brought Carlisle with him. "Where are they?" He hissed at Felix, looking into his eyes as Felix and Demetri parted to reveal the five vampires. The vampires were dragged out and were forced to watch as their maker and brother were slaughtered and burnt.<p>

Aro and the others quickly left, leaving Demetri and Felix behind to clean up. "How ever did you know they will enter through the door?" Demetri questioned his comrade, his head tilted slightly.

"The door was in the North-east direction." Felix smirked as Demetri returned a smile. "Clever." As the burning pile of body parts in front of them and the three remaining vampires disappeared like ashes in the wind. "You think they'd make it to Vincent?" Demetri asked again after a few seconds of silence.

"Hopefully. I did put one on them should they be caught they wouldn't remember us." Felix murmured, shrugging.

"Oh, what's the trigger?"

"Aro's nose."

"You didn't put one on them, you put one on him!" Demetri laughed boisterously.

"Indeed. Let's go sleep." Felix replied as the laughter fade off into the empty street as the sun slowly crept towards the middle of the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>An****: This brings us to the end of this chapter. I hoped you all had enjoyed it!  
><strong>**And as usual, I would like to thank these people: **

**BengalDarknessTiger, Evi15, xDarklightx, Firehedgehog, Hierran, TheDevilInDisguise, Paddy Gurl, Vaughn Tyler, mabidiso, sanityisgone, Alec McDowell, exaigon, leobutler, lightsoul34, Kaylen Cooper, TheLovelessRose, NewBlueTrue, Janelly Slytherin, Make war not is fun, blackinky, bookworm0902, HeidiFox, 107602, The View From Up Here, Beautiful Disaster777, Conpeki, lilnudger82.**

**I would like to trap a certain 2 plot bunnies that are bouncing around waiting for me to pay attention to them, but I can't...I have to finish these three stories first! Go 'way bunnies! D:**

**Reviews brings me joy and I look forward to them after a stressful day. I will try to answer questions via PM but if I skipped any it's cause I thought I replied but I obviously didn't so feel free to ask again or PM me! I also do edit the chapter right after anyone spotted a spelling/grammar mistake. I love reading long reviews too so if you have one, don't stop yourself, hell, write a 1 page review if you want and I'll still read it! :D**

**P.s. I have problems, sometimes I don't get any emails regarding anything from for a few days, does it still happen to any of you? (I know it did before)**

* * *

><p><strong>Contest: In the 6th chapter there were how many OCs?<br>(P.s. if someone has already answered the right answer in the review, you don't really have to answer it too unless you wanna.)**


	8. AN update

**Author's note!**

**Update: 22/9/12**  
>I've re-uploaded a beta-ed chapter 1! Please do check it out!<p>

And OMG I probably have to pause this for a while? My brain's flooded with Hikaru no Go and I'm STUCK! oh gosh...


	9. IMPT please read

Hello dear readers,

It has been a long time since I've updated any of my stories and I've decided to sadly, discontinue one or two due to lack of inspiration and also a lack of a beta to help me out. _

There are a few which I wish to rewrite as they have been written a long time ago and I've matured slightly so I shall try to improve on them.

Here's the list of my stories and which would be discontinued/rewritten.

Dark at heart (discontinued)

Little angel (to be rewritten)

The first vampire (to be rewritten)

On another note, I'm still looking for a beta for my stories to make them better and to get myself to have the motivation to update more frequently. If you're interested, do drop me a pm or email me at forevalurves .sg (I don't get notifications of pm sometimes...)

Thanks for staying with me through this journey and hope to hear from you all again.

XIV


End file.
